Cherry Tree
by ascho
Summary: What happens when a mysterious figure shows up to participate in the tournament? Her past is entangled with the most dangerous competitors, such as Kazuya mishima and Lee chaolan. She'll spread chaos and demand blood for her pains and her past! Who is she
1. Prologue

so this is the first fic i'm going to post here, i'am at the moment very pleased with the work so far. And i have had this account for years and finally i've got the courage to post something.

so be kind to review and let me know what you think, (and if you want more)

disclaimer: i do own any parts of tekken or the characters in this fiction, but are property of namco bandai and their respective owners.

Prologue.

A shadow stood on top of a building, tall and strong, the shadow looked into a window not so far placed from her. She stood on the edge of the building the harsh wind blowing around her, she stood and demonstrated for it her power not moving aside one inch. She was only revealed by the gentle light from the moon. The cold night air played with her long hair, revealing her shape. She stood there looking down on the city, thinking about the past not so long ago. She shot her head up looking at the room behind the window, analysing the figure that lay in the bed. The time had come…

"Time for a visit" she stated to her self and the cold night air, and she walked out of the edge off the building.

A man woke up his heart racing. He sat up in his bed holding his head, every time the same picture, she was every where in his mind. He doubted that he ever again should have a moment of peace in his life, ever again. He looked around in the room not leaving his bed. Pearls of sweat travelling down his body, leaving tracks behind them. He saw smoke coming out of the drapes.

"Nightmare honey" he heard a female voice from the corner, though he wasn't able to see the shape of the stranger.

"What are you looking for?" the female voice questioned him.

"Who are you?" the man questioned the woman.

"Forgot me already?" she said stepping out from the shadow, the strong wind blowing through the window. The man stared at her for what seemed a long time, not able to recognize her.

"And you are?" he repeated himself. The strong wind blew her long her hair aside, he saw a woman long forgotten, lost in his memory, but her silhouette haunting his dreams, consciousness and life. The woman blew smoke, lowering her cigarette she looked at him.

"You…" was all he was able to say. _'It can't be, it's just another trick my mind is playing me. No it can't be'_ was his thoughts as his hands held his head. His hands grip becoming tighter, causing him pain, no matter the hurt she had to disappear. It couldn't be true!

The woman stood amused, of the pain she caused him, in the corner finishing her cigarette.

The woman started to walk over to his side, he sat there in his trance and obsession of getting her to disappear. He looked up when he heard her light steps on the floor. She looked down on him, from her height. She brushed sweaty hair strands away from his face. She looked at him for a while, seeing how he was captured of her, stunned.

'_She can't be real'_ he thought, as he felt her hand touch him.

Her red lips formed a very little cruel smile.

"Oh I'm very real, Kazuya" she stated, his face turned pale and clearly showed that he was shocked and not amused, she blew smoke from her cigarette into his face. As he inhaled the smoke, his eyes were getting filled with water making his vision more unclear, he realised she was real.

"But you of all people, should know everything about resurrescting from the dead."

Kazuya woke up coughing hard, he quikly looked around. Nothing was there to be seen. The window was closed as he had left it. He stood up turning the lights on, he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water into his face. He looked in the mirror, blinking several times.

'_It wasn't real, just a bad dream'_ he thought looking into the mirror. But then he noticed something, something that didn't belong to him. He turned away from the mirror, he went to his night table. He picked the cigarette end up, smoke oozing from it as the little fire disintegrated the cigarette. He crushed the cigarette in his palm.

"She's a live" he said, knowing it was no dream.

AN: i hope you enjoyed the prologue, and will leave some words behind.


	2. Chapter 1 The Apple

sorry i uploaded the wrong chapter still abit new to this. but read and enjoy

Chapter 1. an alliance.

The woman stood on the other side of the street looking into the hotel. The hotel which was swimming in people who wanted to participate in the tournament. She sighed, expressing her disappointment half of them was over 40 and the other half weren't even adults.

"What a pitiful company" she stated to herself. Wearing black clothes she was hardly noticed in the busy crowd that went by her as if she did not even exist. Only a shadow to them especially to him.

Inside the hotel, the lobby.

"There is only 10 minutes left to write yourselves on the list for participating in the tournament or to turn your invitations in" a woman announced.

She stood their waiting till the time was right. Tapping her foot against the concret street. Then she saw him, he was on his way into the lobby just as she had hoped. He was dancing to her tune, she had him in control!

5…4…3…2…1…0

She crossed the street keeping her eyes focused on the lobby, she carried only one bag with her.

"10 minutes to sign up for the tournament!" she anounced once again.

The woman went up to the lobby desk and filled out a form, for participating in the tournament.

"Sakura" the secretary said looking at the woman she looked distracted by the crowd of

people in the lobby. None from the crowd noticed her, since the doors were opened and it was on time that the former ceo of Mishima zaibatsu made an apperance and spread fear among the crowd, the competitors, scarring half a dozen away, the dozen who wasn't a match for him.

"miss Sakura" she repeated herself, she turned her attention from the crowd to her. Her eyes pierced through her mind and soul making her feel naked. She looked down onto the table.

"Yes" Sakura said, looking blankely at her, quietly demanding an answer from her.

"Here miss. It's all the information you need for the tournament. And your key to your room."

She looked on the key number it was 666, she frowned, how ironic wasn't it.

She went unseen into the dark conference room. She stood in a corner where no one would take notice of her presence.

The lights where dimmed some more, and the crowds talking fell remarkbly.

A light projected on one man standing on the scene by the microphone. His back was turned and people started to recognize who it was. No one had known who had won the tournament until this very moment…

…It was jin kazma…

Sakura stood there still uneffected lifted her eyes a little to see the young man, with all his life in his eyes all there to read for anyone.

He started to talk, explaining the rules and introducing and welcoming people.

Sakura started to look around in the room and seeing who was talking to who and who actually thought they were able to remain friends after this tournament. He, jin kazma, wouldn't hold a party for the contestents which his father, Kazuya Mishima, once had held when he was the king of the iron fist. Something his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, never did, a weakness in his eye. Which made Kazuya Mishima look like a soft good believing idiot!

He wouldn't be like that. But that was not what made Kazuya Mishima famous it was the devil gene, he was more cruel then his father, he was more evil then he had ever been. That was also what his son Jin Kazama would be famous for, when the time was right. She knew that and she looked nothing but forward to that day.

Finding the little conference boring and unsuiting, but to the amusement for the ceo of the zaibatsu, she walked out of there, with her bag, not noticing that the ceo of the zaibatsu saw her clearly in the darkness.

She went to her room taking of her coat, she stood in the room she threw her bag next to the bed. She went to the belcony and opened the glass doors, to the balcony. She breathed in the air looking beneath her, she could see the crowds of people moving swiftly and surely. They moved in their own direction like ants busy with their own tasks, not noticing each other.

She walked into her room again, and stood there on the middle of the floor, she looked around.

'bathroom next to the door, kitchen door right infront of the bed' she ended her thoughts to her new surroundings and memorised it all. Which would last for weeks, if anything took an unpleasent turn, if everything went smoothly and nothing screwed up, then it would last for months. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and she placed it on the table next to the doors to the balcony. She took of her shoes threw them next to the door, then she took her pants and threw them on the bed. She once again went out on the balcony lighting a cigarette she stood there gazing into space. She stood there for a while, getting use to the cold summer breeze, she went in again and took of her top. She stood on the balcony, only wearing her underwear. She stood their in the wind on the balcony, the wind played with her black hair and the sun reflected in her cold black hair. Her black hair only made clear how pale she actually was, pale she was but not of weak physic. Her muscles showed, but they didn't deprive her of her feminin features. Which only made her into a more devastatingly illusory creature, to look at on her balcony.

She heard a voice from the balcony beneath hers.

'the conference must have ended' she looked at the clock realising it had been more then a half hour since she left the conference hall.

The voice talked loudly on the phone, continuing out on the balcony the person. Sakura sitting on the railing could she the person, a silver haired man.

'_Interesting…'_ she thought to herself, hearing him talk about some kind of revenge and machinery and that he would win or he would die trying, she grew tired of his talk. She took her glass of water and carefully measured with a strecthed arm. She turned it around. Letting gravity do its work, the water dropped on the mans head. He looked up not able to see her, he decided to pay his upstairs neighbour a visit.

Sakura heard a little knocking on her door, she shot her head to the doors direction. She heard another soft knock. She got of the railing, and walked slowly to the door. She again heard a soft knock. She continued, picking her kimono up on the way and finally she opened the door. She saw the silver haired man, standing there with his wet hair.

"Yes…?" she asked him who was surprised of seeing, a woman only dressed in a kimono clearly showing her underwear.

"I suppose you had a water accident?" he asked clearly puzzled by this woman.

"Oh I think I did, come in" Sakura continued smoking her cigarette undistracted.

"Then I suggested you should do damage control, otherwise you'll be seeing me again and it won't be pleasent" he said feeling irritated of this womans indifference, and going over to the tone where he threatened her.

"You never are anything but unpleasent, are you Lee?" she questioned him.

"how do you know my name?" he asked her remembering he hadn't introduced himself.

"You make youself quite noticed, mainly for failure" she exclaimed while she blew smoke "But that will change, I have a business proposal" she boldly proposed, and took a bite from an apple which she then threw to him and he catched it.

"and exactly what kind of help do think I need from you?" he said lighting his own cigarette.

"you are and always will be idiotic lee" she stated.

"That's enough…" he said placing the apple on the table, as he charged at her.

His fist was met by her fist, and his kicks met by her kicks. He threw his cigarette out of the balcony, as he got ready to fight her for real. She looked at his pathetic try, as he again charged. He was this time more advanced in movements, trying to fool her. He was lucky he grabed her arm, and pushed her up against the wall.

"want to talk about your business proposal now?" he asked her.

She smiled as she turned her hand and burned him on his arm, with her cigarette. She punched him once and twice with a strength he hadn't expected from such a delicate figure. She aimed a kick at his stomach, trying to force him down on his knees. Judging to qickly he took a hold of her leg.

Her looked at her leg and then her, he thought he saw a little smile on her lip.

He threw her to the floor and pinned her down with his own body.

"looks like I loose" she said staring into his eyes, she blew smoke into his face.

"What is your business proposal" he asked her, holding her by what would the kimono's collar.

"You want the Mishima industry, I want blood" she looked at him exhaling smoke again she offered him the cigarette. He smoke it directly from her calm hand, and loosened his grip around her collar. He placed his hands on each side of her head.

"and exactly why should I trust you?" he quistioned her. She inhaled heavily through the cigarette.

"I only want blood, and I don't care about the Mishima industry" she declared. Lee inhaled once again from the cigarette by her hands.

"what if you suddenly should want my blood" he asked her, blowing the smoke directly into her face

"I don't want your blood" she said calmly.

"I don't know if I should be offended or relieved" he joked.

"feel what you wish, but get off me" she said getting tired of him pinning her down.

He got up and extended a hand to help her up, she accepted it.

Lee walked towards the door, she stood quietly looking at him. She crushed the cigarette into the bowl.

"Consider me as your business partner" he said and he took a bite of the apple, while he closed the door behind him.

i hope you liked this chapter and will review


	3. Chapter 2 The Ghost

Chapter 3, The ghost.

He woke disturbed from the dream he had. He felt a cold chill move through his room.

"damn those housekeepers, can't do their work striaght" Heihachi Mishima entrusted his secret to the darkness of his room, of his mind. He closed his window, turning around he saw the door stood wide open. He looked out onto his hall, nothing… but darkness. He was about to close his door when he suddenly heard some light steps. He followed the steps, they moved lightly, but not stealthly enough to avoid his hearing. He knew some one was in his house. He quickened his steps in hope of catching up without disturbing the unknow object which was moving through his house.

But light suddenly struck him in the never ending darkness. It was a maid.

"Did you see the person" he enquired her immediately.

"Who Mishima-sama?"

" 'Who Mishima-sama' she asks me" he said and pushed her aside, and tried to follow the steps of the darkness.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up at the door to the attic, it was wide open. no one from the household had the key, apart from him.

He walked up the stairs, when he felt a burn under his foot. He removed his foot slowly and had a closer look. It was a burnt out cigarette.

He moved up to the attic. He stood there vey well knowing someone was in the darkness, looking at him making him the pray, for the first time in his life. He looked around when he heard steps, nothing but darkness reached his eyes. BANG!!!! He heard something fall to the floor, right infront of his feet. Who ever it was knew what they were doing. He picked it up and removed dust from the book. It read his wifes name. He snapped his eyes around, trying to identify anything at all something to give away the predator, so he once again himself could be the predator.

Nothing…… nothing ….. nothing……

"who are you, be a man and show yourself" he yelled to the darkness surrounding him.

"you won't live to see your murdere" he heard the voice of the darkness whisper to him. The darkness touched his shoulder pushing him, until he fell on his knee.

Denying to lose, he got up again.

"your past has come, to get you" he heard the voice, and went straight for where it came from. He, in a matter of seconds heard a door locking up. And he realised he was locked away.

"YOU THINK THIS DOOR CAN HOLD ME!!!!" he yelled through the door .

But all he heard was the key dropping and the steps of darkness moving away.

That was when he realised something was burning and illuminated the attic. It all was burning, his wifes thing and his pathetic sons. He tried to break through the door but it wouldn't budge at all. Then he saw a dark figure moving around, in the fire. Collums, paintings dropped infront of him and isolated him from the door .

He looked around panting hardly trying to catch his breath. The oxygen was non excistent in this room.

He saw the window and broke through, falling down to the ground beneath he passed out.

"A house, owned by Heihachi Mishima has been burnt down to the ground. All the personale has survived but mystery still remains around Heihachi Mishima. Police has found no evidence pointing towards his death or survival."

Sakura turned the T.V off.


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth

AN: HI to anyone reading, I hope there is someone out there :S Just kidding, I'll try to stay calm :P I hope people have been enjoying the story so far, but I would REALLY love it if someone told me what they thought about it, and if I could do something better. I would like to learn as much as possible!!! So PLEASE if there is anything, anything at all, let me know!!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3 - The Truth.

* * *

Sakura stood in the fighting arena. People were staring, yelling, encouraging them to spill each others blood. Sakura looked up and all she saw was animals, barbaric human beings.

Sakura looked up at her opponent, his face was unknown to her but he went under the name Hworang. She looked at the red haired boy. His physic was average, but if he was fast she could not know. She had to challenge her destiny and hope she survived. But she wouldn't hope, she would make sure that she got through to the next round no matter what. This was nothing but a delay, and she would get to her goal today or tomorrow.

"Let's get this over with, I got bigger fish to fry" his overconfidence shined through his eyes, that was the first mistake he was going to make…

She pulled her gloves on thightly one last time, she was dressed in nothing but black. An old 1800-military inspired leather jacket protected her skin. Black jeans and flat leather shoes, gave her excellent moving abilities.

It was a matter of seconds before the youth attacked her, he was as she suspected. His quick moves made up for his weak physic. She barely avoided his fast kick, she tightened her flat hand and forced his leg away from her upper body. His mid-body was left open, and she got down on one knee and punch him with everything she got. Jin Kazama watched shocked as he saw this unknown woman execute one of his trademarks. Hworang felt the cold floor against his chin, a couple of meters away from her. He only lay down a couple of seconds, before he was up on his feet again. He smiled, assuring her he wasn't done yet, and the match far from over.

"Wipe the blood of your face" was all she responded to his cocky smile. He looked at her with a frown on his face, he didn't have any blood on his face.

He blinked once, and he was suddenly coughing his own blood up. His mouth was covered in blood. He looked up at her, it was another kind of attack nothing he knew off. Suddenly rage appeared in his eyes he wasn't sure what kind of a fighter she was. All he knew now was, she was much superior. He had to be faster and smarter then her. More importantly he had to strike fast and hard.

He charged towards her releasing an avalanche of fists and kicks. She avoided them easily, moving back he came with a fast kick she hadn't expected. He succesfully kicked her on her ribs, and she supported her self on one knee. Jin Kazama was entertained seeing this skillfull unknown woman, would she be the one to rob him from his power?

Skaura looked at him, her eyes had changed they had suddenly gotten a golden line running around her iris. And he saw his future in her eyes, 2 minutes later.

Sakura jumped up from her knee performing a upper cut which sent him flying into the air. She grabbed him in mid-air and threw him cross the stadium. She started to walk towards him, hearing the amusement in the crowds voice, as they all rose from their seat, and the fear in their eye. Jin Kazama no better then any other man, also rose from his seat to see this unexpected turn of events. He had expexted a grater effort from Hworang, who was so desperate to beat him up. Which evidently had grown since he had won the tournament. Hworang took the liberty to rise, from the blood pool he had created unwillingly on the floor, before she could reach him. He stopped her fist 5 inches away from his face, and he stopped her kick 3 inches away from his ribs. He stopped another fist 1 inch away from his stomach, but what he could not stop was her flat hand.

She pressed it hardly and once against his chest, inches away his heart. But it felt the pressure, and he looked at her blood covered face. He was pressed against the wall, but not for long as the audience pushed him into her embrace. It was his blood on her face, she looked devilish and supernatural. She took a hold of him throwing him over herself and into the center of the arena. She walked over to him, yet again he heard her steps against the metal floor, whose unkind coldness had become familiar to him. She lifted his head from his leather collar, with an iron fist. She looked over her shoulder. He breathed heavily, struggling against her and the power she had to destroy his dream.

His upper body left the unmercyful coldness, and met all of hell in one fist…

Sakura was crowned the victorious from the battle, and saw everyone risen and screaming at the top of their lungs. The knock-out was being replayed numerous times, as Sakura stood in the arena looking into the crowd.

Lee stood up in the crowd, and feared what he had discovered about his new buisness associate. She was more powerful then him, and what she had displayed today was nothing, it was but an ounce of her true power. The day they had made their agreement, it wasn't on equal terms. It was on her terms, Lee realized. She could have killed him that night, if she had wanted to do that. But she needed him that was why she chose him, and that was why he won the display of power that night. He was afterall a valuable asset, he smirked over his his own stupidity. She made brief eyecontact with and smiled, he had finally discovered the silent terms of their agreeement.

As she left the arena she saw one seat empty, in the big ocean of humans. She had watched him, knowing he was sitting there all along. He folllowed her like the shadow, that had become so unknown to her.

2 hours later.

She was lying in a tub full of cold water, when there was a knocking on her door. She closed her eyes and ignored the knocking on the door. She turned her attention to the candles, when she heard the knocking on the door for the third time.

A minute later a key went into the lock, and the previously locked door was now unlocked. A man stepped in looking around in the room, the only thing he saw was an outfit from the battle earlier.

"I suppose you are looking for me" Lee heard a voice from the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door and looked at the pale woman in the bathtub.

"I guess you were just dropping by to congratulate me, and let me know you have a key"

he leaned up against the doorframe. He looked at her, while she kept staring at the ceiling. He walked out of the bathroom and went out on the balcony. He got his cigarette out and started to smoke when he felt her hot breath on his arm. She stood right beside him dressed in a long shirt, staring up at the moon

"You have to be subtle" was the first words he spoke to her.

"Subtle I got through the round I won't stand losing to these amataeurs" she said and leaned on the banister.

"You're all over the news everyone knows who you are!" he said, making his hold on the banister tighter, annoyed with her childish arrogance. She cut in between him and the banister she looked up at him. She stood still for a couple of seconds, as if she was reading his mind. She slowly rose her hand, and traced it through his silver hair. He stood still staring into her dark eyes, he quivered when she made contact with him, but he continued to smoke without any help from his hands. He made an effort of not exhaling the smoke out on her face. Again he placed his hands on the banister enclosing her. Her hand ran along his chin and stopped at his mouth. She ran her finger onto the corner of his lip and suddenly she stopped. Lee exhaled once again this time on her face, her face was still but she inhaled the smoke that was blown out by his mouth. She took the cigarette out from his mouth, and inhaled she smoked until the cigarette was finished. Then she looked up at him, throwing the fag-end over the balcony.

"Good, then they know I'm coming…" was all she said, as the wind blew her hair so it made contact with his face, again he quivered.


	5. Chapter 4 The Mirror

AN: Hi to anyone out there reading, i won't take much of your time.  
I just wanted to say thanks to iRock421, for letting me know that you are reading and actually enjoying the story. I'm afraid you'll have to figure out yourself how kazuya and sakura know each other! I not telling until a couple of chapters later!!! And I would love to know what you(iRock421) and others think about this chapter, as I tried to aim for another angle and it is somewhat more different then the chapters before

I almost forgot to say i'm uploading _2 chapters_ today, i realized i had missed to update a saturday, so it's only right.

I hope you enjoy reading and tell me what you think!

Chapter 4 - The mirror

* * *

_Continued from chapter three_

Sakura walked into the room from the balcony, leaving him outside in the cold. She sat down on the bed, and waited for him to follow. He walked in and stood up against the wall at first, as if he was looking for the right words to say to her. Eventually he walked the room, with her eyes following his every he came to realize that his insecurity, was clear and Sakura had already picked up on that. He decided to sit down in the chair opposite to her.

"Knowing that you exist, is one thing, but knowing that you are a potential danger for the ceo, is absolutely something else. You're endagering the promise you made to me, if I may gently remind you of it" Lee said and finally removed his intent look from her.

"I know what promise I made to you, do you really think that I'll lose to this fumbling idiots' who are in for the glory," she stood up and continued to talk "for the money and the hopeless causes they think can rescue their lives" she paced around him, and finally stopped behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke into his ear "you'll have your heart's desire".

Lee rose from the chair, and looked at her.

"Competing is something else, but if you draw to much attention, you'll be out of this tournament faster then you counted on. It won't be another competitor to send you out, you'll simply disappear" he added.

"If you're that convinced what do you suggest?" she asked him calmly, placing her arms on the chair as she leaned forward.

"Stay out of sight, don't talk to the press. Only make contact when others do, and above all don't attract anykind of unwanted attention outside of the ring. That's what I demand as your associate" Lee spoke, clearing the rules she had to play by.

"And you don't think they'll get suspicious, if I don't make anykind of communication" she pointed out it as a flaw in his plan.

"Eveyone's here to win they don't care who you talk to, or who you sleep with" he said and he looked at her as he added the last point.

"I don't give a shit about who you sleep with," she said and walked to the door, and held it open for him.

He looked at her from the dark center of the room. He walked to the door and looked at her a last time, before he walked out of the door and left her alone behind the closed door.

She stood behind the door, in darkness of the room still holding the doorknob. She let go of it and walked out to the kitchen, she opened the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water. She walked to the center of the room again, and stood there in the moonlight for a while. She looked out of the glassdoor, the sky was dark almost black. It had been a long time since she had felt the warmth of the sun, or even the rays. She looked towards the bathroom, and then her eyes fell on the big mirror that showed her reflection. She stared for the longest time at her reflection, the figure she saw was staring back at her. She threw the glass at the mirror, the mirror broke into thousand of pieces. She saw the fragmentation of a figure. The water lay under the broken glass pieces, creating a lake underneath the mirror pieces, reflecting the scarce light it caught. Sakura walked to the spot and stood in the water. She looked down and saw herself, she saw herself fragmentated and reflected in thousands of different ways. And from all of the ways she saw herself, she didn't recognize herself in any of the fragmentations. She stared at herself in every each of the reflections, in none of them she found herself. She just stood, in the middle of it all staring at herself.

Suddenly the door was torn open and Lee stood in the middle of the room. He was looking at her in disbelief, she stood in the middle of a pool of broken glass, water and to some degree her own blood.

"What happened" Lee finally asked her. Sakura looked up in disbelief, she hadn't noticed him come in, and suddenly he was standing behind her asking her a question she had no answer to.

"I thought I saw something… but it was nothing" she said turning around after she had taken another close look. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left" she asked him.

"I did," Lee answered her confused over how she had seen somebody, and yet it was someone of significance. He knew she was able to take care of herself, but what had made her so frightend that she crushed the mirror. He looked up at her, she was still standing in the middle of it all.

"Here" he said reaching his hand out to her, she looked at his hand and then at him. She didn't understand why he was offering her his hand. She looked confused but took his hand, he helped her out of the glimmering glass pool, and placed her on the edge of the bed. She sat there staring at him, she looked at him as he lifted her feet one by one to look at the injuries she had inflicted on herself.

"I can't see anything…" he murmured to himself, he placed her foot gently on the floor again and stood up again.

"Don't…" was all she said, when he was about to turn on the lights. Instead he walked to the bathroom door, opposite to the bed end where she sat. He looked through the drawers and cupboards and finally he found what he was looking for, the first aid kit. He left the door open and the light on, Sakura was sitting right inside of the light frame, that the doorframe created across the floor and over the bed. Lee sat down on the side on the floor, so he didn't shadow for the light seeping out of the bathroom and lifted her foot. He started to take the small shards of glass out of her foot, and all the while he noticed that she didn't flinch one second. He had never noticed it before, and he wondered how he couldn't have, she was pale. She was just as pale as the white shirt if not paler. She just sat there and looked at him, how he gently took the shards out of her feet and how he wrapped her feet in the bandages. He could feel how the air and the atmosphere had changed all of a sudden, he knew she was looking she had been doing so for a long while, and he didn't mind.

And yet once again he discovered something new about his associate, she was fragile.

He looked up at her before he got up, she looked into his eyes as if she was trying to find the truth in his eyes. She was searching for the reason of his very existence, the foundation of his life and the lies he told himself and told by others to him. she searched for the reason why he was this lonely, why he wandered in the twilight. He felt her searching his soul, she was trying to find answers to questions that he wouldn't give to her, of his own free will that was.

"I didn't even make it three steps down the hall…" he answered her, completely aware of that wasn't what she sought, but it was something he could spare. She looked at him as he got up, and systematically took care of everything. He disposed everything from the aid kit that couldn't be used any further, he left her sitting on the bed as he cleaned the floor for glass shards. Finally he sat down in the chair he had occupied some time earlier. He looked at her, she hadn't moved much since he had applied the bandages to her feet. He sat quietly waiting for her to say anything, he didn't expect her to say thank you, there wasn't any need for it.

He took out a cigarette, and ignited it with a match. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, he looked at her as she just continued to look straight forward, as if he wasn't there at all. He offered her his cigarette, she rose her hand slowly and took the cigarette between two of her fingers delicately. He noticed how her hand was shaking, as she lifted the cigarette up to her mouth and inhaled. All the while her hand shook, sometimes violently other times so discreetly, that one wouldn't even notice. He looked at her once again and he saw the lines in her face and the dark rings under her eyes. They were unnaturel for her beautiful face, a creature like her shouldn't look like this.

Suddenly she did something Lee hadn't expected, she rested her head on his shoulder, and then she returned the cigarette to him. He put his arm around her and inhaled from the cigarette once again, before he extinguished it. He discovered to late that she had stopped shaking, and that wasn't the cigarette's earning. He turned his head and looked at her, he looked at her long black hair, her pale skin and her delicate, fragile and yet so soft hands eventhough they possessed more power then he could ever imagine. Then he saw her lips, those strange lips parted so rarely and yet every time they parted the sweetest voice parted from them and then his eyes rested on her eyes. He had never seen so unimaginable beautiful eyes, he couldn't deny them anything if they were to ask him for it.

She was peculiar.

He placed a kiss on her forhead, and then he didn't see or feel any reaction from her. He sat next to her without moving any further, they just sat silently with his arm wrapped around her.

But truth be told, her inner foundation was stirred…


	6. Chapter 5 The Punchbag

AN: This is the second chapter for today!! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Chapter 5 – The Punchbag.

* * *

Lee woke up in the morning, as the sunrays' gently ran across his face. He sat straight up in the chair he had slept in, he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. He felt the tirredness leave his eyes and his body, he opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. When he fully opened his eyes he discovered it wasn't even light it was dim, yet it had been too strong for his eyes. He looked towards the bed, he searched all of the bed and yet he couldn't find the figure that belonged to Sakura sleeping in it. Lee fell back into the chair feeling the tiredness return to his body.

Sakura stood in a training room, she moved sideways in front of the punchbag. She placed a kick and followed it with a punch in the middle of the punchbag. She stopped a second, and looked on the woods that was placed right outside this dojo. She had been training awhile already, and was already breaking sweat, and feeling a certain satisfaction with her training. There was a line of lanterns hung by the ceiling, the atmosphere as a result became mysterious. The orange lanterns stood as contrast to the red banister and the dark brown wooden floors. She wondered why it was this dojo and not another dojo. This one was placed in the outskirts of the city, what was there to gain in this particular dojo? Sakura continued to train and placed heavy punches on the bag, she punched it so hard that there were marks left on it, she walked around it as she launched heavy punches and kicks. Suddenly she reached her control limit, and placed a heavy kick in the middle of the bag, so the bag flew across the room. It rolled across the room as it spat out the sand it had contained before. In the second it touched the door, the door was opened. Sakura didn't care to turn around to see who it was, so she continued to drink from her waterbottle. As he entered he felt something jam the door, and when he looked up he saw a female figure stand by the banister. She was wearing grey jeans shorts and a dark green tank top, and her hair was tied up in a knot up some hairstrands escaped the knot and danced in the wind. She heard the steps walk around in the dojo, they first moved to the punchbag and touched the sand and then they advanced towards her. As she heard the footsteps advance towards her she pulled the elastic out of her hair, so her hair fell straight down and covered her back and some of her face. The male figure damned himself for being too slow, he could have seen who this woman was. When he reached the banister he leaned onto it, and looked at her. He could clearly see she had been training, small sweat pearls had been formed on her face and the rest of her body.

"I suppose you are the one responsible for the punchbag" he said and looked at her.

"I am," she answered him simply.

"How did you find this place?" he finally questioned her. She looked straight ahead and then after some while she looked at him. He was wearing black pants with a white shirt.

"You're transparent, Kazuya"

"What are you doing here?" he continued to question her, not caring about the comment she gave earlier.

"Training…" she started out with "you know what I'm doing here, you know why I came" she said looking at him for the first time. He looked away, he couldn't see into her eyes. He clenched his fist, and smashed it on the banister. Small splinters flew into the air.

"Why did you come?" he asked her again, this time his tone was different he was begging her for an answer. She let go of the bottle and as it fell, she walked towards him. He looked up and saw her advance towards him. She stopped right infront of him, she was only a couple of centimeters shorter then him, she leaned forward and moved her lips to his ear and as the bottle hit the floor she whispered into his ear "you know why I am here, and I'll have my will". And as the water spilled from the bottle and out onto the floor, she only blinked once and she saw his fist come flying through the air. She moved her head, and his fist went right through the banister. She made a backflip without touching the ground with her hands. She got ready in her fighting stance, he stood opposite her and looked at her. He waited for her to make the next movement, but she stood still and didn't move at all. Kazuya once again made the first move, he took a big step acting as if he would punch her in her mid section. He deceived her, and instead of punching he extended his leg and aimed a kick on her upper body. She didn't flinch at all, she stood still with her hand up. She had blocked his kick, and now it was her move.

Kazuya had gotten himself in a dangerous situation, as he started to retreat his leg, she had already got a good grip on his left leg. She moved one step in and went for a punch in his stomach. Foreseeing the attack, he stopped her fist. They both looked at each other, both let go of eachother, taking a step back they both went for a kick. Their kicks blocked eachothers attacks. He tried to punch her, forcing her to retreat towards the banister. She moved around him, until she hit the banister. She looked behind her and saw the drop, it wasn't very dangerous, but she wouldn't risk it at all. Her distraction cost her a punch, he placed the punch right on her chin. And as he went for the second punch to her mid area, she flipped backwards onto the banister, kicking him twice as she made it onto the banister. She swung around and came from unerneath, she kicked him of his feet. He lost his balance and landed on her, he looked amazed of how quickly she had reacted and adapted to make it a part of her defense. Slowly Kazuya's white shirt had become a more and more unrecognizable colour and so were her shorts and tank top. Kazuya sat up pinning her down with his legs, she looked terrified for a second. As his fist moved closer she stopped it with her own hand, and she was already holding his other hand. And they were again both without any options to move, Sakura kicked Kazuya over herself so she sat on top of him, she punched him so fast, that she got to punch him four times before he reacted.

He reacted by kicking her into the banister, she groaned as her back met the banister, she tumbled alittle and they both fought to get on their feet. But as Kazuya had cleared his head first, he charged at her seeing it as his chance. Realizing to late that the red banister, was a weak banister they both fell to the ground beneath the dojo. Kazuya hit the ground first, resulting in Sakura landing on him. Both coughed as much dust and dirt rose from the ground, and the broken red banister lay underneath Kazuya. Sakura supported herself on her hand, which was placed right next to Kazuya's head she coughed some blood onto his white shirt. Kazuya pushed her violently aside, she tumbled across the soft soil. She coughed some more, and eventually she got up again. Kazuya took his time to get up, but when he was up he was ready for a fight.

They both stood staring at each other, the trees around shook violently. The lake stirred, and the red and orange leafs fell silently from the trees. They both stood silently staring at each other, trying to read each other and trying to predict the next move. Sakura walked one step forward and Kazuya took a step forward. Again they stopped and looked at each other. Both suddenly charged at each other. This time it was to Sakura's fortune she turned, before Kazuya could get a hold of her. She punched him and forced him right into a tree, again she placed a powerfull punch to his stomach. This time it was a clear punch, Kazuya froze. For a second there was complete silence, then the silence was broken. The force of the hit went right through him, and transferred to the tree. The crows left the red and orange tree, creating a black cloud as they flew away. Kazuya spat blood on her snowwhite neck.

Skaura retreated and looked at him, as he fell to the ground. But again he rose from the ground, putting his fists up again. Sakura let her fists fall as the words "It was fun Kazuya" left her mouth. She turned around and left him, alone.

Kazuya still had much energy left in him, for a fight, and so did she.


	7. Chapter 6 The ashes

AN:  
Hi again sorry for late updates, i have had three days in aa row with test in school, so i have been out of mind and so tired! but i hope to update a couple of more chapters. I 'm actually hoping for one or two the very least.  
iRock421: i'm glad that you liked the softer side of sakura, that was revealed. It was actually more hard to do then i imagined, but then it just came flowing out of my head! So here there is actually some more hints for you to dig into and find out who she is! if you find out let me know! i'm glad to know that i can create cliffhangers, i'm really bad at creating cliffhangers!

Originally this chapter wasn't written for this story, but I wanted to try it out and it would be a change compared to the rest of it.

and to anyone else out there readinglet me know what you think, what you think i could do better and let me hear your thoughts

I hope you enjoy reading this!

Chapter 6 - The Ashes

* * *

_I stood in the dark hallway. I had just entered. I had only inhaled the air. Yet he had recognized me. I didn't need to say anything, do anything or even think anything. I had only taken a breath._

_The things he didn't say do or think, just that look. That colour in his eyes. That was all he had to do, they told thousands lies. I didn't need the truth, these lies were comfortable._

_All the questions would bottle up inside of me, until I would explode and give him the 3. Degree. Then he would look at me, with those undeniably calm eyes, then he would lie to me._

_No, not lies, he told me of an alternate, vibrant and more colourful world._

_We opened doors, which otherwise I never would have seen. We would walk on pavements which only existed for us._

_And all these things we would do from the same dark room…_

_Day after day, week after week, that was what could become of it. The first time he looked at me, the first time he kissed me and the first time touched me._

_By god I would wish__ I had died the first time he touched me. I was of no significance. I was a grey and rational being. Sometimes I was lead to believe, that he had targeted me._

_It wasn't any coincidence that I met him, that he kissed me and had eventually touched and trembled, the very core of my being. Even when he__ the most wanted to destroy my very core, he couldn't, he wouldn't allow himself. _

_I wouldn't be the same, if he did. Nothing would be the same…_

Sakura stopped walking for the first time, and looked at Lee. He was just walking behind her, he absorbed every movement she made, and any sound that made their way over her lips. She sat down on a fallen trunk and vanished into her thoughts; he leaned up against a tree and lighted a cigarette. He observed her; she had never behaved like this before.

_Whe__n my eyes were open, I wished to God that he would have struck me dead! For all I had seen I wish I never had, but when my eyes were closed, and the darkness crept into my mind…_

_I loved every moment; I spent with him, every moment in that cold and dark room of ours. __I remember the first time I found him in my apartment. I dumbfounded asked him, that I didn't recall giving him a key._

_Then he would look at me, how I condemned that look in his eyes, for that look had made me do many things which I am not proud of, things I wouldn't want anyone to know._

_For I feared the look in peoples' eye's that I wasn't good enough or he was dangerous. __But it wasn't that, I had been awakened in ways they couldn't imagine. That look in their eyes, it was fear._

_Fear for this new freedom I had obtained. For I was no longer a dull creature of grey, no I wasn't light or dark. I didn't need these colours. Yet they pretended to fear the darkness that grew in my mind, whose roots went deep in my mind and into my soul…_

_They envied the darkness in me, they wanted what __they thought was happiness._

_But he had come to me…_

_He had lead me away from the light, and I realised that I didn't need it. I was blind before, but in the darkness I found myself…_

_In the shelter of night I find myself, for I discovered that I was a creature of light and dark._

Her thoughts stopped while she looked at Lee. He hadn't said a word since they started to walk; he sat silently listening to her. He didn't look at her, he didn't even petty a glance in her direction. So she got up again, created a distance and turned her back to him and continued to walk. She walked away in her own thoughts, about what seemed to have happened ages ago.

_I knew the moment I saw him, he would be the one to take my hand and show me the night. He was a creature of __darkness; and it was his eyes I feared the most…_

_He__ saw me; he saw who I was… _

She suddenly stopped, she hadn't intended to stop but she did. Her memories had faded into the wind and travelled with it, she felt her throat contracting.

_One day __I walked in and looked to the dark corner. It was much colder and darker then it used to be. His eyes were gone. There were no eyes of comfort and there was no warmth just coldness…_

_Then I realized he was gone, but there was something else. I didn't want to see it, so I fled, I fled for my life and I never looked back. But I had seen it was cold and callous eyes._

Sakura stopped and fought something she felt stir inside of her

She stood by the stony shore overlooking the lake. She had been standing there awhile; she had soil on her hands and under her nails. The harsh wind and waves clashed violently with the rocks and reached new heights. Sakura felt the cold wind run through her hair, and felt at once tranquillity. Her thoughts left her mind and ran with the wind, they left her behind, her emotions had left her.

She ended her memories. For the first time Lee looked at her, she tried to read his eyes but they didn't speak clearly. Instead he walked towards her and took her into his arms. She stood quietly not knowing what to do. The waves met the rocks once again, and reached elevated heights, the harsh wind drove them against the cliffs. So she chose not to do anything at all. He had gotten all the answered he had seeked; he didn't need more.

He wanted more…

"Let's go back" he whispered into her ear, as her hair stroked his face. She nodded silently, and tore a piece of paper up in her hands. The wind suddenly stopped and turned, her hair was removed from his face. She turned her back to him in his embrace, while the harsh wind blew the water away from the coast. She walked away from Lee and onto the wet rocks, as the harsh wind blew on her back. She opened her palm and watched the paper pieces blow out from her palms.

The wind quietly slowed down, it didn't fight the water. It fell to silence of its own will. Sakura stood on the rocks, and felt the cold dark water return to the stones, she felt the water run in between her toes. She slowly turned around and looked at Lee; he stood silently, with his one hand buried in his pocket.

The skies cried, roared, and they blazed. Suddenly the dark clouds assembled and opened, the heavy rain poured down on Sakura and Lee, as they gazed at each other from the distance. Sakura's hair quickly clanged to her face and her body. Her clothes were wet in a matter of minutes; she looked up at Lee and saw something different. His hair had gotten a different colour from its usual silver, it was darker now.

Sakura slowly started to walk towards him; Lee looked down at her feet and saw that they had become clean; the soil had been washed off. While he looked at her come walking towards him, he noticed she had her hand clutched around something. All he could see was a golden chain entangled in her fingers and hanging from her hand. The soil from her hands ran along the chain and fell to the ground, her hands had become clean once again, but some dirt remained underneath her nails.

She walked up to him and opened her palm, from which the chain had hung. He looked at her and then on her palm and saw a locket. He acted like he wasn't interested enough to look at it, but he watched it drown in the water that gathered in her palm. He didn't need to pick it up and let it run in between his fingers. He knew what it was…

He turned his back to her and walked back to the black car. She saw his back walk away from her; she turned around and looked back at the big tree and lake one last time.

When she reached the car, he was already sitting in it, waiting for her. She looked at him and placed the locket on the dashboard.

The landscaped flew by them and became distorted colours of vibrant greens, cold blues, half-hearted browns, devious cold purples and hot yellows and oranges…


	8. Chapter 7 The Kiss

AN: Hi again again? so this is ch. 7  
**  
I'm sorry to say that i wont be able to make a second update and there won't be any update again next week, it's because i'm going a well deserved vacation, and i can't update from there. so till then  
**  
irock421: You absolutely have to tell me!!! and i'm glad you liked the blend, because i tend to like hardliners but a softer side makes it much more credible, i think is the word i'm searching for...

so read and enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7 – The Kiss

* * *

**

Sakura walked into a stadium, which was filled up to its limit. She searched for a spot in the big ocean of humans, and she found one more suitable then she had imagined. She walked down the stairs dragging her long white dress along with her.

It was her partner's first fight; she wanted to know if she had gotten the product she counted on. She continued down the stairs and toward the seat she had pointed out for herself.

A woman in a white dress walked past him and sat down next to him, he didn't notice her much about her except from the fact that she sat down next to him. His focus was directed at and centred on the arena, and the opponents Lee Chaolan and Paul Phoenix. When the opponents entered the crowd rose from their seats, like a great wave coming from the open sea. The air moved and her scent reached him, he took in and felt it rise to his head like a drug. He shot his head up and looked at her.

It was her.

"Hello Kazuya" she murmured.

"What do you want?" he asked looking straight ahead, he couldn't see the arena for the crowd that still stood up roaring and shouting. She moved her hair behind her ear, and he saw a little smile on her blood red lips.

"I came to watch a good match; I have to know how good my opponents are after all. What about you? Did you come to give your foster brother moral support?" she asked him not looking at him once.

"He doesn't need moral support, I'm sure he'll find some girl. Who will help him fumble his through the tournament, if he makes it through this round at all?" Kazuya turned his head away from her, and looked toward the arena which had become visible.

The competitors walked around in the arena, and met in the middle greeting each other. Sakura had understood that they had studied together, but didn't have much more then the mutual respect for each other, and that respect wouldn't get in the way for their wish to advance in the tournament. Paul was a strong opponent and threw heavy punches, but what Lee lacked in strength his speed made up for.

Lee felt Paul's eager to get to the final rounds as he shook hands with him. Something had changed as they stood in front of each other. Lee looked at the crowd to see if he could find his foster brother, he didn't doubt the fact that he would show up to the match. Years he had suffered underneath his foster brother, he won, he was successful and he always made it even when you would think he would die…

He was done being the underdog, his time had come. He would rise, he would rise to the skies and show them all, that he was and is greater than they will ever be.

When he finally got his eyes on the Mishima, he saw her sitting next to him.

Finally the battle had started and Lee didn't give his opponent much time to think before he struck the crowd rose up again screaming and yelling of pure excitement.

"What do want with him?" Kazuya asked her.

"What does it matter? You used him and threw him away. He's an excellent tool; you missed your chance Kazuya. He's more valuable than you know or thought" Sakura said holding a pause as she saw Lee placing several kicks and punches on Paul then he could follow up with "But that's not what you worried about is it?" Sakura said looking towards him for the first time "Pleasure or business, that's what worries you isn't it?" Sakura said with an evil grin on her lips.

"Dear Kazuya there are other things you should keep your eyes on, we are practically harmless compared to your other problems and worries" she stated for him.

"That's an awful lot of trust you have placed in him isn't it?" Kazuya spoke, as he followed the match with the small glimpses he got when people moved a little.

"You should know more than anyone else what a snake he is" he spoke and Lee received a heavy punch from Paul on his ribs. "You shouldn't play game like these, they aren't cut out for people like you" he spoke silently, as he watched Lee receive another heavy punch and fall to the floor.

"You should choose your partners with greater caution" Kazuya said as he saw Lee lift himself up from the floor.

"But who can blame you; you aren't able to spot a snake even if it bit you" Kazuya spoke his last words as the match was coming toward a closure. Sakura looked straight ahead, as the audience finally sat down again. She saw Lee standing up and move toward Paul; she could clearly see the determination in his eyes.

"You don't know what a real snake is, or how to recognize one" Sakura said grabbing onto Kazuya's hand, as he was about to leave. Once again the crowd rose up again as they saw Lee move in to place a final blow on Paul.

"A know a snakes face when I see one" Kazuya said lifting her face with his index finger and thumb by the chin, he planted a quick kiss on her crimson lips "I'll get you when the time is ripe" he said leaving her, and he disappeared in the big crowd as they rose again.

Lee stood victorious in the arena.

Sakura stood up from her seat as the rest of the audience rose from their seats shouting and screaming. She stood there until the entire crowd had left and Lee's opponent had been offered help by the medics. He refused their help and proudly limped his way out of the arena.

Sakura waited for but he stood in the middle of the stage, taking in the moonlight. Suddenly he bent over and supported himself on one arm as he spat blood out on the arena.

She walked down the stairs and onto the arena, where they had fought and spilled each others blood. He looked surprised when he saw her walk onto the stage.

"I thought it would be best if we weren't seen together?" Lee spoke as he spat some more blood on the floor.

"It doesn't matter and I changed my mind" she answered and stepped into the moonlight.

"That was close" she stated after some silence and seeing him through blood up for the third time.

"He as never close to beating me" he spat back at her and clenched his fist, he had gotten to close.

She reached a hand out to him, he didn't notice her hand until its shadow caressed him. He looked up at her. The moonlight played with her hair, he couldn't see what colour her hair was, was it light or dark. He took her hand and rose from the floor, but when he got up he stood a little closer to her than anticipated.

She stepped a step closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"If you say so…" she spoke silently, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He spat blood on her long white dress. She looked at the little speck of blood on her gown and looked at him.

"It needed colour anyway" she said putting his arm over her shoulders and her arm around him. She helped him out of the arena.

A figure observed them leaving the arena, and it frowned. It looked like Lee had found a woman after all.

They both stood in front of each other, as sakura this time treated his wounds. The room was ignited by the white moonlight and it illuminated sakura's figure. He could see the most of the figure through the long white dress she was wearing; she dragged it along with her and lifted it at times. The light was divided into rays of light, as the light ran through her hair. Sometimes when she would tilt her head up, the light stroked her face and her features become clear.

She had lines…

She wrapped the bandages around his hand; she looked at him while she tried to visualize the match, which had taken place only a few minutes ago.

"Sit down and open your shirt" she asked him, he didn't think twice as he sat down on the bed, and opened the buttons of his shirt with one hand. Sakura sat down on her knees as she looked at his chest. She raised her hand and gently she started to apply some pressure to his chest, to where she could see he had gotten some bruises and remember he had taken hits. Suddenly Lee's hand darted through the air and grabbed her hand; she slowly looked up in disbelief. He held her hand a while longer than intended. He slowly loosened his grip on her hand and let go of her.

She wrapped a bandage around his chest, while she moved back and forth, wrapping the bandage around his chest, her hair brushed his chest. She hadn't noticed him staring at her and following her every single movement.

At times he held his breath.

"You can button your shirt now" Sakura said as she sat down on her knees again, putting the first aid kit in order. Suddenly the room became dark, a shade had slipped across the moon and blocked for its light. Sakura got up on her feet, and looked out of the glass door, with eyes longing for the moonlight. As she was to turn around a hand grabbed her hand.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

She turned around and saw lee holding onto her hand, he didn't look up at her. Sakura again knelt down and looked at him, he didn't make contact with her but he held her hand. she checked the bandage once more but it was tight enough.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into hers, he let go of her hand and moved it to her cheek. He felt her face in his palm; he felt her soft and smooth skin, he had never held anything like her before. He ran his hand over her forehead, removing her bangs so he could see her eyes. Slowly he moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head gently up, now he could see her eyes clearly. He stopped and looked into her almond eyes; in her eyes he saw the truth and much more...

He lifted her some more, and sakura followed his movement willingly until his lips met hers. Sakura stood still as he kissed her for the first time.

Sakura didn't respond to his kisses. Lee stopped and let go of her, he started to button his shirt.

Sakura then dropped the first aid kit, as she lifted her body up from the sitting position to meet the demands from his kiss. Sakura stood up and kissed him, her hair created a curtain of darkness around their kisses. Lee pulled her onto the bed, but when Sakura's elbows met his ribs a groan left Lee's lips and ventured into sakura's mouth. A small smile formed on the edge of her lips.

"Sorry..." she whispered into his ear, as she lay down beside him.

The darkness disappeared, and a grey light spread through out the room.

Sakura brushed Lee across his forehead with her hand, and removed the frown that plagued his forehead. Lee tilted his head to meet her eyes, meeting with his eyes made Sakura seek towards Lee. She lay close to him and wrapped one arm around him; Lee placed a tender kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, forcing her closer into him. He dug his nose into her gentle and soft hair, and breathed her scent in.

Her scent filled his entire body with something, something he didn't know anything about…


	9. Chapter 8 The Killer Instinct

AN: Hi, i just wanted to apologize for the very late update i've been very busy and had a serious lack of inspiration. And thanks to iRock421 for the many reviews and you should just know what i have in store for you with the sakura and lee pairing

I hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

Chapter 8 – The Killer Instinct

* * *

Sakura found herself standing in the long tunnel again; she could see the light in the end of the tunnel. She knew what waited her at the end of the tunnel, the same crowd with the same fear and admiration. They admired the amount of blood she could spill, and yet they feared what kind of a monster she was.

Sakura started to walk towards the light; she could hear the roars, coming from the crowd when they heard her footsteps resonate trough out the tunnel.

She walked out on the thin bridge that lead to the arena; she looked up and saw the big spotlights directed at her, illuminating her figure in the darkness. The spotlights were also directed at her opponent, who stood on the bridge opposite to her. The spotlights started to move as her opponent moved along the bridge. Sakura looked up at the audience.

Sakura started to move her feet, and walked up towards the arena.

Finally she stood face to face with her opponent. It was a female opponent, with Chinese features. She had pigtails and very colourful clothes, a bit unusual for a young woman of her age, Sakura thought to herself. Ling Xiayou was the name that was announced in the speakers. She didn't look very old; but she herself wasn't very old the first time…

She stood in front of her, and looked at her awhile, and then her eyes wandered to over her shoulder. Sakura turned and saw the receiver of her look, Jin Kazama the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. She noticed Ling clench her fist; all of it seemed so familiar to her. She had seen it before, the look in the young woman's eye. Her feelings were worn on the outside of her clothes, she didn't cover anything.

Sakura looked over her shoulders and saw him sitting in the crowd. He sat silently, looking at her.

The match was soon started, and Ling was fast. She placed quick punches on Sakura's body, but they were of no striking strength. Sakura grabbed her wrist as Ling aimed at her ribs, she looked coldly at Ling. She pulled her forward and placed her knee in her stomach, the air in Ling's lungs came storming out. She pulled her to the floor, and was about to break her arm when she noticed someone rise from their seat, mere seconds before rest of the crowd stood up. She stopped and instead she punched her twice and stepped back.

Why had the CEO moved from his spot, when she had threatened to break her arm?

Ling was up surprisingly fast and moved in on Sakura, who barely avoided her moves. This time when she grabbed her wrist, she had a counter move and escaped Sakura's hand. What she didn't know was Sakura's capability to adjust was just as good as her own, and even better. Sakura grabbed her other turning her around; Ling jumped over the sweeping leg Sakura lead trying to sweep her off her feet. Ling's agility was greater than Sakura had expected, but what she didn't posses was the strength.

The most important instinct she didn't posses was the killer instinct…

Sakura turned her arm violently and a loud cracking sound, leaked into the air, to the crowds great amusement. Ling lay on the floor holding her arm. A frown appeared on the CEO's forehead as he saw Sakura perform a move he knew very well, and not many performed this move in this particular style.

Sakura stood over her ready for an attack, but it didn't come as fast as she had expected. But she got on her feet to attack, she wasn't done yet. Sakura looked at her dangling arm; she couldn't do much to her now. Sakura went in for the final punch, but Ling still had some life in her. She evaded the first couple of attacks, stumbling around on her feet. Finally when Sakura punched her, Ling lost her foothold and stumbled to the floor. She rose quickly again but her back was to the wire fence. She couldn't escape Sakura now, and the strike came and she fell numb to the floor.

The crowd wasn't roaring this time, they were displeased.

Sakura left the arena as soon as one of the wire fences came down. She felt the eyes of the CEO on her back.

Sakura walked straight out to the streets and walked along them, until people started to turn around and look at her. She was getting more attention than she wanted. She turned around the corner and went down a narrow path; it was dark but at least people weren't staring at her and she was alone. She noticed a shadow follow her, but she kept her pace and walked calmly around the next corner.

When the shadow came around the corner she punched it. The shadow stumbled into the wall, and the moonlight revealed the shadow, Sakura then discovered it was the figure of a woman. When she raised her head she saw it was Nina Williams.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked callously.

"I'm just delivering a message" Nina replied and took a pistol out. She looked at Sakura as if she was expecting of her to beg for her life. A life she had been granted, a life she herself wouldn't give up without a fight.

"You want to shoot me?" Sakura said and walked a step closer to Nina "well shoot me then!" she screamed. She saw the brief expression on her face; it turned from amazement to a cocky smile.

She thought she was going to be an easy target.

Sakura moved quickly when Nina hesitated for a split second, she kicked her in the abdomen kicking her into the wall. Nina was surprised by her quick attack, and got ready for a second attack. Sakura didn't wait to smash her fist into her face, Nina found herself in corner. She had to counterattack or she would have a difficult time killing her.

Sakura stepped back giving Nina space, Nina looked up at her and figured she had a lot more to deal with than she had expected.

Nina ran towards Sakura, her fists and legs were all uncontrolled. She tried so desperately to hit her that she had lost control of her entire body. Sakura easily avoided her mediocre attacks that were out of control. She sidestepped and counterattacked Nina; she hadn't expected her sudden attack.

Sakura suddenly became more aggressive, it wasn't going to be the only attack she followed it up with several punches. She didn't give Nina any space to move or think, she had her in a corner and she would benefit from it.

Sakura advanced more violently against her; she got ready to punch her. Nina evaded her attack by sidestepping even though the result was falling to the ground. She lay on the ground looking at Sakura; she was a tall tower casting a long and dark shadow on her.

"Do you really want to die in this alley?" Sakura asked sitting down in a squat to find an eye level with her. She showcased a sinister smile, when she saw the fear in her eyes; the most amusing was that she hadn't even showed her what real strength meant.

"You're nothing but an assassin; you're not even a real fighter…" Sakura told her in low and insulting voice. Nina looked up at her insulted and overcome by rage, she took a small dagger out of her side pocket jamming it into her arm. Not even a scream escaped, the only sign she showed from being attacked was the little movement she made from the strike. Sakura got back up on her feet, not looking up a single time.

Nina looked at her, and she had realized what she had done and so she started to crawl away like a frightened animal. Sakura took slow steps towards her, half way to her Sakura pulled the dagger out of her arm. She finally looked up at Nina; her eyes contained a yellow ring now. Nina was more frightened than she had ever been in her entire life. Not only had Sakura managed to mutilate her but she raised a fear in her that she never had felt or would feel ever again. The atmosphere around Sakura changed, there was a deeply strange and something sinister in her spirit that even Nina could sense.

Sakura threw the knife at Nina and it penetrated her arm. Sakura walked up to her and pulled her up from the asphalt, by her collar. She pulled her arm back and hit her, so she fell numb to the floor.

Sakura stepped a step back and looked at the unconscious Nina lying at her feet. She picked her pistol up loaded it and removed the safety. She aimed.

"Do you really mean to kill her?" she heard a voice behind her. She didn't care to look to verify who it was, she knew him. She knew him better than most and more than she had wanted to know herself.

"Why is she yours?" she asked him, and saw a dead serious expression painted in his face.

She aimed again and shot her knee cap.

"She should be able to deliver a message now" Sakura spoke loud enough for him to hear. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him.

"I saw her follow you"

"You followed me before she started to follow me" she said with a frown.

He didn't answer her, he looked at her.

"Why don't you kill her?"

"There's no fun in that, Kazuya" she said with a sinister smile on her lips "Both you and I know that, don't we?" she said moving closer to him "For if that wasn't the case one of us would already be dead, wouldn't we?" she said looking him straight in his eyes.

He looked at her, his hand formed a fist but then it relaxed and he slapped her. She didn't even look or reflect before she punched him.

"You want to kill me, don't you? Then go ahead, for I swear to God this is the only chance you'll get" she said placing the gun in his hand and moving it up to her neck. He looked at her and the gun he held.

The earth and time stood still, this time he punched her. Her head moved this time by the forced he had used. Her eyes were lead to a Nina who was crawling away.

When she looked back, he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 9 Wicked Sinful Lust

AN: hey to anyone reading! thanks irock421 for still wanting to read my story, and no your imagination isn't overactive, it's actually very frightening right! and thanks for the dust! it was needed and i'll probably do it as it would a great filler to their background, but i warn you more people are going to run into bodily harm!

I hope you enjoy reading, this is actually the longest chapter i've written, and let me know what you think!

Chapter 9 – Wicked Sinful Lust

* * *

Kazuya opened the door slowly and listened for sounds, the light which came in from the crack broke the darkness in the room.

He stepped in carefully closing the door behind him. He searched the room with his eyes, but he detected no sign of movement or life.

The sound of falling water reached his ears. He moved slowly towards the door and leaned up against the wall as he looked in through the crack. All he saw was the steam that filled the room.

He stepped in and pushed the shower door aside, but he saw no one inside.

When he turned around a shadow jumped forward kicking him into the shower. He looked up at the shadow as the water found its way down his face.

He walked towards her performing chains of attacks, forcing her out of the bathroom. They stood still for awhile, glaring at each other. She quickly stepped forward releasing an avalanche of punches, he avoided them all, and at the last punch he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, forcing her closer to him. He forced her right in front of himself and placed a punch on her ribs. It didn't affect Sakura at all, she looked up and seized the moment, and performed an uppercut, forcing him into the wall. Kazuya stumbled into the wall, his head bent down and then he rose his head and looked at her.

There was a mixture of surprise and pleasure painted on his face.

It surprised him that she was able to perform such an attack and with such force. But the force and brutality he met in her fists pleased him, for he knew she wouldn't hold back and neither would he…

He dried the blood from his chin away and dried it off on his shirt. He looked at her and his eyes revealed a lightly red colour he took a big step and went down on one knee, to punch her in her midsection once again. This time she evaded his attack by stepping aside. She had placed her hands on both of his shoulders and turned him, she punched him in the face followed by a kick to his midsection.

Kazuya fell to the floor.

It didn't take long till he had swept her off her feet and she found herself lying on the floor next to him. She shot her head up and looked at him; she saw a small grin on the corner of his lips. She tried to punch him but he blocked, and he tried to kick her while lying on the ground but she blocked too. He moved on top of her and punched her twice before she could do anything to escape his hold. To escape his hold she smashed her face into his. She threw him over herself and into the cupboard. She stumbled onto her feet and grabbed him by his collar, she looked at him a second before she pushed him into the kitchen. She kicked him twice, when she got bold enough to try it a third time. Yet he was in better shape and he grabbed her leg and she looked surprised when she saw his face. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, when he grabbed her and lifted her from the floor. He threw her towards the table.

Sakura glided along the table's glass surface, pulling the table cloth and candlesticks with her, she managed to stop herself half way down the long table.

She panted heavily for the air, as she was lying on the table. Before she knew it she was turned over on the table by Kazuya who now was sitting on top of her, on the table.

Her head fell down backwards as it received no support from the table to be held up. He placed his hand around her neck and lifted his other fist, getting ready to strike.

Sakura denied to look at him, but when she did she saw his intention. Desperate to escape, she grabbed the candlestick from the chair and smashed it into his face. Kazuya tumbled to the side as she crawled on top of him. She punched him several times in the stomach and his face.

Drops of her blood fell on his face like rain, moisturising the skin beneath the blood. When the blood drops hit him he suddenly came alive again. Suddenly she saw his eyes were open, shocked by the look in his eyes she hesitated.

Kazuya punched her in that split second; when Sakura felt the strength and power of his punch she was shocked. Her body didn't react as she wanted it to, the room started to spin around her. She felt as if her soul had left her body. Kazuya saw her sit still suddenly, on top of him. Suddenly she closed her eyes and let go of his collar. She swayed back and forth, back was the direction she was going to fall, but Kazuya grabbed her as she fell backwards. He slammed her onto the table, to bring her back to consciousness in the most brutal way. Her head fell backwards once again and she breathed silently for air.

He looked at her, her head had fallen back revealing more skin, and her hair almost touched the floor. He looked at her as the moonlight ignited her pale skin; all of a sudden he saw a crimson blood drop on the valley of her breast.

He touched his own face and felt his own blood; he dyed his fingers in the red colour and placed his fingers on the tip of her chin. From there he ran his fingers in a straight path down to the very spot where his blood drop had fallen. He loved to caress her pale cold soft skin. That was when he noticed the gold locket she carried around her neck, it lighted up in warm colours in the darkness. Spreading its light and warmth throughout the darkness. It was a remnant of the past, a relic of his past. A past he once had shared with another…

_He remembered the day she stood in front of him__, he remembered it clearly… he was disgusted by people like her. Her kind didn't deserve a place in this world; they only made it harder for others to live. They denied submitting to the course the world was taking, so eager to change everything. But there she was returning his relic back to him once again. He acted like it didn't mean anything, and was a stupid token of affection which he carried no feelings for, and would rather be free of it. And yet he had returned it to her again…_

A red line now went from her chin to the valley to her breasts he had marked her… she didn't move at all, she had lifted her head and observed his moves, breathing silently beneath him. He took her face in his hands, relieving her neck from the job of holding her head up. He ran his finger over her face marking her. Her eyes were wide open, she watched carefully. A little fear was to see in her eyes, she breathed more and more heavily, fearing his next move, his next caress.

_They stood under the tree trying to find shelter from the rain and yet they were soaked in water. He had given it to her so suddenly and in return she gave him this weird silly smile like she was a five year old. __She didn't know what power she held over him with that smile and what it could do to him then. 'What had happened to her? How had she become so bitter? But there was something wrong he supposed. There was always something wrong. There had to be something wrong'. It was a result of his youth, would he have done it again knowing what he knew now, he didn't know. _

He bent his head down and kissed her.

Jun breathed heavily, they were only inches apart. She stared straight up at the ceiling, not able to look into his eyes; he stared at her pleading her to look up, waiting for her acceptance to repeat what had happened so many years ago.

_She couldn't remember the last time he had caressed her like this, it was a lie she__ told herself she remembered exactly when it was. She had regretted that it was the last time he caressed her, but it wasn't a decision she had to make, she would have kept him. He made it and he chose to leave her behind. He left her behind; he had decided to leave her behind. She hadn't begged him to stay; she knew he would do it eventually. She knew he would leave her. She couldn't give him what he needed; she had already given him what she could give him, what she could spare herself she had given to him, without hesitation. But it wasn't enough he needed something else, something she couldn't give him. The last time he had caressed her was full of grief; it was as if he had known it…_

_He had taken her, made her his own. It didn't last, but what had happened ever since she had not expected…_

How could he be drawn to this woman, every time they collided, destruction and chaos would spread around them. Oh! How they both loved the destruction and chaos. They thrived on it, and once again they would spread darkness into each others live! She wasn't made of stone; she wanted to be touched by the man she had loved once. She didn't want to become stone and be untouched by his gentle hands and soon forgotten and hidden away in the darkness of his mind…

She raised her head slowly and planted a kiss on his lips and ran her fingers through his hair, sparks flew between her hand and his hair. They had waited for this moment in such a long time.

He lifted her up and pressed her down against the table surface and kissed her divinely cold pale skin. Not able to keep herself from him she kissed him again and again. He suddenly stopped her and cupped her face in his hands. This was the only woman he couldn't have and yet it was her face he held in his hands and she was the one lying underneath him…

Damn the woman he once had found happiness in, damn her. He started to fumble with her clothes, tearing her blouse off. Sakura first then realised what was happening and what she had given in to. She removed his hands carefully and then she looked up at him. He looked at her and started to kiss her instead forgetting her blouse for awhile. She didn't respond to his kisses and drew her head back. He looked into her eyes he had understood what she meant. Feelings he didn't know he still contained washed over him once again, and he felt he was drowning. When he saw her laying underneath him another feeling took the place of what he had felt before. He raised his fist to strike her. What he had forgotten was the woman who had inflicted the wounds to his body moments before, was still lying underneath him. His hesitation was going to be his downfall. She hit him without mercy, but she felt the heavy weight of his heavy body once again. She realised she wouldn't be able to move that easily. She felt him stir with a stunning self-control he rose his body and his head from her. He raised his head slowly and looked at her. His eyes were different than before. His hands were placed around her neck faster than she could even wish to react, to dismantle his strong grip. They moved along the table surface until they had reached the end and her head dangled over the edge.

She felt his hands get tighter and tighter, she felt how little air she was able to draw in through her lips. And soon the sensation of the air running through her lips faded. She began to fight back to late, she placed her hands on his face trying to fight back she scratched his skin and turned his head. She tried to punch him and get out of the lock, but the strength she had was too little compared to the predator with the lust to kill burning through his eyes, above her. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier, she didn't have the strength to hold them up. She saw the darkness in the room and the look in his eyes, as everything faded and became dark shadows.

She saw the look in his eyes…

Kazuya saw her fade away; as she slipped into the unconsciousness she would walk in until her pulse would fade away like her. He saw her eyelids close and felt how her grip around his arms became loose, until they fell and hit the table. He felt her neck loosening up through his fingers. He grabbed her head before it fell backwards over the end of table surface. He held her… he looked at her, he saw his past and was reminded of what he given up and reminded of the path he had chosen to walk on… alone. He couldn't do it, and more importantly he wouldn't do it…

He ran his fingers along her jaw and gently touched her mouth; he lifted her from the table surface and stood up. He walked to the bed laying her gently down; he ran his fingers over her forehead removing her hair, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes once again fell on the golden locket around her neck, he wondered if there still was something in it. He couldn't stop himself from looking so he picked it up and relieved Sakura from the burden of the locket. He opened it and what he saw didn't surprise him at all. He knew she would be carrying a picture like that. He held it in his hands awhile and looked up at her. He couldn't believe it had happened and now they stood in this mess. He placed the locket carefully on her again. He turned around and closed the door behind him. Leaving her in the darkness she had chosen…

He walked the halls not lifting his head once, until he got out of the hotel and to his apartment. Not until he was in his apartment he dared to lift his head. He looked up and into the mirror in the dark hall; his figure was illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the glass door. He looked at himself and grinned.

She didn't want to be caressed by him anymore… she had chosen to become solitary, just like him…


	11. Chapter 10 The 3 Truths

AN: Hi, i forgot to put in a note, so it is coming in pretty late! i just wanted to say thanks to irock421 for reviewing. and thanks for the great advice, it's really handy plus it's a new way i can tease the readers. I would really like to know who you think it is!

And I as always encourage to read and review, and let me know what you think!

Chapter 10 – The 3 Truths

* * *

Sakura moved through the darkness easily, she walked to his room. No one had noticed her enter, but then again there was no one there to notice her.

She knew he had to go, and she didn't regret the decision. She was glad to know that she would be the one to escort him out. She had waited for this day in a long time, and now it was within her grasp. She wouldn't let him slip away this time, but it was her first time. She wasn't the only one who had tried to kill him; many others had failed before her. She walked into his room; he was lying silently on his bed sleeping. She looked around in the room. The walls were naked; the floors were bear, except the bed on the floor in which he slept. She walked to the little table standing by the foot of the bed; she saw old rice paper curled up. Ancient techniques were written on them, page up and page down. She had expected more from a man of his calibre, a man who contained such greed. Yet his room represented him as a minimalistic human. His greed for power wasn't minimalistic; it was a basic right for him, if not him then who?

Nothing familiar inside it, except a picture she recognized. She had seen it before; it had been showed to her. But it had not been presented to her by the hands of this man; he still kept a picture of her. After all those years, it made her wonder did he still keep a picture of her. Her lips soon formed a grin, and the grin grew to laughter, which escaped her mouth. He rose in his bed quickly and searched the room in mere seconds. He found no one in his room. The door stood open.

He walked out to the hall he couldn't see anything or anyone. He only saw a shadow flicker, but it belonged to someone. A shadow could not leave a door open. He followed in the shadows footsteps through the hall. He walked up the many steps it seemed the shadow had walked on. It lead him to another door. But it was closed. He opened it and felt the cold night air, he had known that it lead to the roof, and he knew what she wanted yet he had followed her.

"What do you want!" he screamed, when he saw her shadow standing by the edge of the roof.

"It's a long way to fall, lucky for you there is a lake" she informed him "so you live by yourself, what made you think it was a wise choice?"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, I came to take your life" she said looking up at him.

"You think you can kill me?" he laughed loudly at her naïve thoughts. "I am Heihachi Mishima" that was the last thing he said before the air was punched out of him. She moved back again looking at him as he supported himself on one knee. He looked up at her in disbelief, how could she move so fast. He had only known two who moved in the speed as her, but she was different. She wasn't as cold or detached as they had been, she knew what she was doing she was in control. The time Heihachi took time to think she hit him again, she kicked him into the wall. He sat there silently and observed her, she didn't seem ready. Not ready to take his life.

"You were the reason it all went wrong" she said looking at him as she walked back and forth "I she have done it back then, but I was too naïve too young. Thought he would fix it all, make it all work!" she walked to him and pulled him up by his collar. He saw something different in her eyes; it wasn't just a lust for vengeance in her eyes. There was something different in her eyes, something different from the coldness he had seen in his son's eyes. She wasn't just callous there was something different, something much scarier. Something he knew he couldn't escape, he couldn't escape her.

She looked at him, he saw the reason why he had to die, and for once in his life he wouldn't run from it. He had to submit to his fate whether he liked it or not. She looked at him and yet she didn't see the man she had learned to loathe. He was tired, this wasn't the life he had imagined for himself yet it was the price he was paying.

Sakura pulled him up and punched him once; he fell lifeless to the floor. She looked at him once again before she stepped up on the railing. She jumped off of the railing performing a swan dive she penetrated the still surface of the lake easily.

He was looking through the binoculars as he saw her form disappear under the dark water. He looked up at the roof again, it didn't look fatal. Maybe she had failed; maybe she just couldn't do what she had set out to do. It wasn't as easy to take someone's life as she made it sound. She had to more than callous to actually be able to do it, he didn't believe she was the right one or of the right substance. He saw him rise on the roof, he looked around for her. Clearly surprised over the fact that he was still breathing. He saw the surface of the water breaking. He looked at her, not looking through the binoculars anymore. He saw her figure rise in the dark water and how it had broken the water surface. The breaking of the water sent rings and movement through the surface, which once was so calm it had suddenly become disturbed. The surface was just as dark as her clothes it seemed like she had been moulded from the darkness. Like she was a creature of its darkness, the darkness had enclosed her body and was now releasing her from it. The clothes hung close to her as she stepped out of the water, revealing her curves. She ran her hand on the surface as she walked out of the water. She didn't seem effected at all, she seemed calm. He could tell she had become reconciled with the thought, he was not sure if it was the truth. Her eyes told one thing but her actions told the contrary. Which was he to believe in? The eyes he loved to look into, the eyes which could devour him whole, if it pleased them. Or should he believe in the actions? The decisive actions which came swiftly and surely, the ones that relied on her instincts. Which told the most? Which was the one she could not manipulate with, which was the one she could not control, which one revealed the true Sakura? Or should he believe in something completely else, her voice maybe? The voice which revealed her spirit, the voice that was so gentle and at the same time filled with heavy words, words to heavy for a fragile and gentle creature of her kind to carry. A voice which told you; that if it spoke to much, uttered to many words it would break just as easily as its owner's spirit. But it wasn't weak it was a voice you couldn't deny, it was a gentle voice and at the same time a firm voice. It wouldn't break easily nor could it…

All these thoughts ran through his mind.

"You didn't kill him" he emphasized; she walked calmly up to and stopped right in front of him. She held her hand out; her hand hovered in the air a moment. He looked at her expecting an answer. She didn't give him one, so he handed her the white towel. She dried her hair a second and looked up at him.

"Who said he wasn't going to die?" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek while she got a small detonator out from the pocket. She pressed the button and the little mansion blew up in the background.

"Lets go…" she spoke quietly, as she took his hand and they walked into the woods


	12. Chapter 11 Smalltalk & The Revelations

AN: Hi to anyone reading! I anted to thank Darial Kuznetsova for finding my story interesting and i hope you keep telling me what you think! So I hope you read and review and let me know what you think! so I can learn and improve! Have fun reading!

Chapter 11 – The Smalltalk & The Revelations

* * *

She walked into the dark room, followed closely by him. He saw her figure move around in the darkness as the moonlight illuminated her. That was until the lights were turned on. She continued to move around leaving tracks of water behind her. He stepped in one of them. He opened the glass doors letting the cold wind in, he could she her figure shake when the wind came in, from the corner of his eyes. He lighted a cigarette, and looked out into the night. The world continued as if nothing had happened. It didn't don't miss those who had lost their lives. It didn't care much for the dead. It was only those who had cared for the person that lived in the past, only they remembered.

No one would remember him and no one would miss him.

He would himself go into the very same faith as the old man. He wasn't created for something more, he had been created for failure and so he had been capable of doing much more than so. He looked out from the corner of his eyes; she had turned his back to him. She was changing clothes now; he noticed her pale skin under the cover which the black clothes provided. He continued to observe her from the corner of his eyes. Her long black hair covered the most of her back; it was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. He suddenly felt a burning sensation, he looked at his hand and saw it was the cigarette and it had burned down. He let go of the cigarette end when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw her standing there; her eyes were asking him questions. Her skin was still moist, from the water. When he didn't give her any answers, she leaned up against the railing and starred out into the night. He didn't know what she was asking him all he knew was he didn't have the answers to whatever it might be asking him.

He saw the golden necklace shine around her neck. He moved closer to her, she straightened her back and moved back, but there wasn't any place to escape to. He picked the necklace up with two fingers forcing the locket out from its hiding. He took the locket into his hand and turned it. Observing it closely. It wasn't significant; he knew who had given it to her. He knew or presumed that he knew whose picture she was carrying inside it. There weren't any engravings or signs to let know who it belonged to. Just like him, where did he belong to, to whom did he belong to?

At least he knew where he came from, whose he once was and whom he had belonged to and still did. Even though admitting it would be a great defeat. He, unlike himself, had thought he could belong somewhere else to someone else. Ha! He had never been a deluded fool himself; he knew where he came from. He, himself never suffered under illusions!

And yet he wondered what it would be like to suffer under such an illusion. What had made him think, even for a split second that he could belong somewhere else. He knew he rather should be asking, who had made him think of considering a different life. A second chance.

"What is it worth to you?" he asked her holding the golden heart in his hand.

"Why do you still keep it?" he asked her differently, he had always wondered how long she would keep it. Apparently she had kept far too long, than he had counted on. Apparently it just wasn't men that were fools. She looked at him, her pupils made an uncertain and sudden movement. She would never had thought that he would think about something so trivial and yet of such personal value.

"What does it matter," she exclaimed taking her heart back. Her past was her past, and she willing to admit that she couldn't escape it. One thing she didn't like to do was reminisce about the past.

"Why do you think about a piece of worthless jewellery for?" she asked him instead not answering any of his questions. Questions that came too close to her, questions she would never answer. She would never reveal it anyone else but him, but he already knew why she still carried it and he loved the fact that she still had it. It meant something for him; she knew that, it meant things weren't over for her. It meant she still belonged to him, and he to her for him. That was one thing Lee would never discover, he didn't know the difference and she lied to herself.

"You carry it around your neck all the time! Treating it like something much more valuable than you claim it to be yourself. After all I also know who gave it to you…" he spoke to carelessly.

"It reminds me of what I did wrong, and the price I paid for it" she answered him, satisfying his curiosity.

She turned her back to him and leaned on the railing and looked over the city lighting up in the night. The city had always been the most beautiful at night; the daytimes were pale and grey. The flaws were all there they were exposed no where to hide from all the eyes, looking and penetrating through it until it bled. Bled for the wrongs that weren't its wrongs, it was their mistake. They had inflicted them, made her bleed. The city bled and cried in the day time, its cries where heard and known through the city traffic. The same traffic that tried to drown its cries and howls, but they could hear her cry. The only time they could forget her cries was in the cover of the nightfall. The blanket the nightfall provided. The soars and wounds were covered and forgotten. The people moved out into the city. Careless for her cries of desperation. They covered her with new lights with colours that made them forget and siren calls that drowned her cries for help. What they did not know was she plotted in the darkness. They would feel her wrath, they could not escape it.

No one could escape her, for she had a new and strong ally.

"It reminds me of what is never to happen again" she spoke softly even when her eyes were penetrating even when she didn't look at him. She didn't need to look at him for him to feel guilty for even asking her. It was odd how some words she had spoken could comfort him in such a way. Why did he need this comfort? He did not even know.

But he enjoyed every moment of her affection; he knew many people wouldn't call it the true heartfelt affection. But if it was all he could have that was the closest to 'real' emotion, he would gladly open his hands and receive it. If it was all he could ever have.

Why? She belonged to him now.

At least for a while, he thought. A while was long enough for him. He would gladly pay the price for such a treatment. And she knew.

He walked away from the balcony and her he picked his jacket up and walked through the door. He walked through the corridors, not knowing what to think. It seemed like a good plan, they would be attended to one by one. Securing them their goal.

He walked through the streets lighting a cigarette, he started to smoke heavily from it. Women passed one after the other. None of them aroused his interest, he couldn't care less actually. They weren't good enough. They were willing to stumble into any ones bed and warm it for them. They were on a quest, they wanted to find satisfaction and gain a feeling of belonging over a night. And yet they weren't most likely to stay in that bed. They searched for that one person every night. He knew that even if the person stood in front of them they wouldn't be aware of it was that one person. He had given up his search a long time ago. He had been in many beds and many had warmed his sheets and his bed. They were all the same, never satisfied. He would never be satisfied. But now he had his chance, he thought as the young women who had just started their quest eyed him. They blinked and made discreet suggestions, which weren't discreet at all. He once wanted sophisticated women, but as time passed he cared less of who it was that occupied his bed in the mornings and through the night. He would settle for anything that could make it stop, that could take his mind off of it. They wanted him to be the one to warm their bed they wanted him to beg for more of the love they would let flow freely, and yet stop it. They wanted him to wander sleepless through the night with only a cigarette as his companion through the dark and cold night. They did not know that he already was in that state. And it wasn't one of them that forced him into such a state, in fact he didn't even know if she knew.

Lee suddenly felt a couple of hands grab him and pressed him against a wall in an alley. He looked up and noticed it was his so called brother.

"What do you want?" he him and blew smoke into his face. He looked up at him and lifted a brow.

"You don't know what I want?" he asked him in a voice dripping with irony. He let go of his so called little brother. He walked in a circle before he looked at him again.

"What does she want?" he asked him. He didn't expect of him to hold the right answer but he knew he himself could form an idea of his own.

"How the hell should I know, I thought you would know?" Lee spat at him "We are just holding a bed warm, nothing more or less. All I know is she was in need and I gave her what she needed. Are you still looking for the ghost from your past" he asked him instead.

"What do you know of ghosts?" Kazuya asked his brother "Do you really trust her that much, do you really wander around the streets at these late hours for her? You should rethink your great plan" Kazuya spoke softly as he questioned him "For do you not plan on riding on her success, isn't she your companion. And yet her actions do not make any sense, do they Lee?" Kazuya stated he looked at him with a crooked smile. He left him in the dark alley knowing he wouldn't get any answers and that he didn't hold any of them. He had done what he came for. Lee stood in the dark alley smoking a new cigarette. He was right.

Lee walked in through the door with a bottle of wine in his hand. Sakura glanced at him once and continued to look out at the city. He placed the two glasses of wine on the table and threw his jacket over the chair. He folded his sleeves up, he walked out to her and as he handed her a glass he pressed his lips against hers. He ran his hands through her hair he then placed his hands on her cheeks holding her in the kiss. When he finally let go of her she breathed heavily for air. She looked up at him he looked into her eyes, they had changed there was something different in them. He kissed her again, and traced his fingers down her arms and caressed her bare arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in as his kisses became deeper, demanding more. His hand found hers; he stopped kissing her and pulled back he looked up into the darkness and could see a light in the distance somewhere. His other hand was placed loosely on her waist. He waited for her answer. She looked out into the night and the city. She had found an ally. She kissed him and her hand held his firmly. He looked at her a smile was pulling his lips up. He pulled her inside and continued to kiss her; he placed her glass on the table and led her to the bed. He looked at her, she was sitting on the bed looking at him and yet it seemed like she saw through him, and his words plagued him. He looked at her once again; his words rang clearer in his ears. She couldn't be his and he stepped back. He had suffered under the same illusion, no matter how much he wanted it he had to give it up.

"Why?" he asked her "Why did we have to kill him?" he asked her again as he moved around in the room.

"Do you regret killing him, for you didn't do it I did. You can go to bed with a clean conscious. Unlike me!" she spat back at him, she couldn't believe it had come to this. The one that should have been her ally had turned into a bigger mouthful than she had counted on.

"You secured him a place," Lee said frustrated as he held his head as he felt a headache rising "Was that your grand plan! Secure him a spot, he goes through without even fighting" Lee's frustration was growing for every moment that went by.

"Have you spoken to him?" Sakura questioned him, "Is he the one who convinced you that I secured him a place in the finals? Did he tell you that I'm actually working for him and have been toying with you all the time?" Sakura spoke as she got up from the bed and picked her glass of wine up and emptied it. "I'll tell you right here and right now, I want his blood. Heihachi would have just come in the way, and this doesn't compromise your situation at all for that is all you care about isn't it?" she spoke and walked around in the room. She blinked several times as she suddenly felt nauseous.

"You want his blood, then what the hell are you going to do for our match? Will you beat the hell out of me? And if you want his blood why don't you kill him instead?" he asked her in disbelief.

"I'll do what I have to do!" she stated coldly, she only answered the question she cared enough to answer. No emotions were displayed; it seemed like a routine for her now. She knew how it worked what she had to do to reach her goals "Wasn't that why you agreed to help me, I fight you take it all" Sakura ran her hand through her hair and felt her heart throbbing harder she looked up at him. He suddenly became unclear.

"Lee…" she spoke softly before she hit the floor, she saw the glass roll along the floor as it spilled its red content all over the white carpet. Lee turned around slowly; he saw her lying on the floor and couldn't stop himself from feeling differently now that he had done it. Her figure looked misplaced as it lay on the floor, it was done. He picked her up and placed her on the bed gently. He went to his jacket and pulled some things out, things which made his task much easier.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear. Before he took a sample of her blood, he looked at the blood inside the glass. It seemed no different than his own blood when he looked at it with his bare eyes.

Sakura woke up in the morning as the sunrays stroked her. She sat up and robbed her forehead she had no recollection of what had happened the night before. She only remembered his kisses. She saw the glass lying on the floor with its red content spilled all over the floor. The events of the night began to come back to her, she had passed out. She didn't know why all she knew was her head was aching. That was when she saw Lee in the corner of the room he was sleeping in the chair. He suddenly shot his eyes open and looked directly at her. He looked at her as if she was something filthy. She got up from the bed and she discovered that he was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"What did it tell you, that I couldn't" she asked him breaking the silence that was weighing heavily in the air.

"It told me exactly what you wouldn't have told me," he answered her. He didn't even care enough to look at her now, she was nothing to him. All that she had ever been to him was nothing. He showed her the paper and she looked at it and she wasn't surprised over seeing the result she saw written on it.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" she asked him "I would have told you if you asked me. It doesn't matter it is a necessary mean, if you want what you long for," she spoke silently her voice was heavy and thick. "If I want what I long for, you of all people should know what it is like being overlooked. Your needs and feelings trampled down" she sat down on the bed again not knowing what to tell him. She had only done what she had to do, she had no choice, and she felt the necklace around her neck suddenly get much heavier than it had ever been before. She closed her hand around it, Lee continued to observe her from his corner. She was starring at the fist she had formed around the golden locket. Lee got up from his chair when he saw something he hadn't expected. Drops of water was falling on her fist, teardrops were falling on her fist. He walked over to her and squatted in front of her. He was at an eye level with her now. He lifted her head and saw the tears roll down her cheeks her eyes were red from crying. But her iris was different than it had been only seconds before. They were few but heavy. He wiped them away and kissed her reassuringly. He held her tightly. She didn't mean; nothing, it had changed a long time ago. Sakura let her tears flow in his embrace, her spirit had been lifted somehow, it didn't weigh her down as it had done before. She pulled out from his embrace and looked at him. He kissed her once quickly, he pulled back to watch her expression, she replied his eager kisses. He rose from his squat; Sakura looked at him as he had broken their kiss. He held her face once again and saw the light illuminate her face. She was different, he had always known that but it hadn't been his time. He kissed her as he pushed her back onto the bed. She was lying underneath him and continued to kiss him eagerly. His hands roamed all over her body, he was too eager and not able to restrain himself. He could have her now, she was his.

Lee woke up next to her and had his arms wrapped around her. He could feel her warm and smooth skin against his. He ran his hand through her hair and Sakura turned around in his embrace. She looked up at him and smiled, she lifted herself from the bed and kissed him, Lee ran his hand lovingly up and down her back. He had longed for a woman, and had found her. He loved to see her in the sunlight; she seemed like a creature from another world. The way the sun touched her skin and the wind played with her hair. Her pale beautiful skin was a complete contrast to her long black hair and her hair a contrast to her red lips. Her features suffered in the darkness, the light was the right place to admire a creature of her quality. He pulled her closer and shared a deep kiss with her.

"I've got to go," he told her as she continued to kiss him. She pulled herself longer up forcing him to rise from the bed to kiss her. He supported himself to the bed end and continued to kiss her.

"You want to go or have to?" she asked him with a teasing smile on her lips, she drew back from his kisses. She pulled the covers with her as she sat up against the bed pole. Her legs were extended towards him, he started to caress her leg but she pulled her leg back to herself.

"You better leave now then, where are you going?" she spoke teasingly, with a smile on her lips. He looked at her in disbelief; she licked her lips as he watched her.

"Business," he answered her question with a tight expression painted on his face and a heavy voice. He knew he had to do it he had no choice, he had to go "Alright then" he spoke silently with confusion painted on his face, he leaned towards her and she kissed him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and kept her in the kiss, he kissed her more and more passionately. His silver necklace touched the bed and her hair brushed his bare chest. He suddenly he pulled back and left Sakura lying breathless in the middle of the bed she had hit as he no longer supported her.

"I'll see you later," he told her as he got out of the bed and dressed.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and showered; when she was getting dressed she looked herself in the mirror. She was a dark silhouette in the white steam that filled the room. She moved close into the mirror and ran her hand across it so she could see herself. She looked with determination into the mirror and nodded. She could hear whispers echo in the bathroom, it whispered to her. Promising her everything she could every wish. But she did want what it had to offer, she only demanded one thing. She bowed her head as it was filled with his whispers; he whispered many things to her. Told her of its great secrets and great lusts and she was among one of them.

"You'll have him!" she screamed when she had shot her head up. She felt his hand leave her shoulder, at that moment she felt a great heavy burden lift from her shoulder. She breathed heavily, she was getting tired. She turned around and looked at her back in the mirror. It had formed its mark on her loin.

Sakura walked into the living room. She stood in the middle of the room. Its voice whispering would never leave her, it would always be there whispering. Sakura suddenly noticed some fast footsteps but they stopped and while she listened she heard whispers. She looked at the door in confusion, she saw it get kicked open. The door fell heavily on the floor with a deep thud. She saw two men kneel down and aim at her. They opened fire she turned and jumped to the side. The glass from the balcony door broke into thousands of pieces and the wine bottle spilled its content all over the table and the floor. The cold wind entered the room. She stood up against the wall she could clearly hear them speaking.

"Subject spotted" she heard a man speak, she felt the air move. Someone was signalling them giving them orders. She heard their footsteps as they entered the room. A man stepped forward and looked directly at her. She wrapped her arms around his and smashed her head into his; she turned around and slammed him heavily into the wall she had leaned on. She tightened her grip on his arms and heard his bones crack. The sound of his bones cracking hung heavily in the air. She searched his uniform any useful tools and smiled happily when she found one. The sound didn't bring the terror along to the other men that stood ready and was on guard. They moved quickly and soon she faced 5 men, covered in armour and guns pointing at her. They looked at her as if she was a monster.

"Get on your knees!" one of them yelled, Sakura obeyed and got down on her knees. But as she did she threw the knife, it hit is throat and blood began to spill. The rest of the four men opened fire as their comrade fell to the floor. Sakura was penetrated and fell on her knees as she looked at them. She didn't fear death, it was simple very easy to do. She feared something else much more, she looked down on her body and saw a fluid enter her body. They hadn't shot to kill, they wanted her alive. That was when fear was displayed in her eyes. She fell to floor numb.

"Is she really the one?" one of them questioned as he lowered his rifle, her eyelids closed and she could hear their voices in the distant as they faded.


	13. Chapter 12 The Confessional

AN: HI! First of all I would like to apologize for updating so late, I had my final exams and a graduation to do! But know I have all the time in the world to write and update, but I juat wanted to say that I am back in service! Which hopefully means updating more regularly!

I'd like to thank _Darial Kuznetsova_ for writing one of the greatest reviews to my story! I'm really grateful and glad for being able to get those feelings out in you :D I try my best at making you wonder and hope that I can continue doing that and that you continue telling me what you think! And you were right there is one; asked missing from their conversation!!! I hope this chapter surprises you!

I'd like to thank iRock421 for the many reviews and I hope that you'll write soon and tell me about your theory! The only thing you told me was you think they have a past, it's not fair I want to know more! Well I hope that you're still reading, I really appreciated the many reviews and kind words :D and I hope that you keep telling me and thanks for the great advice it helped and fills alot in this chapter :* (it's a kissing smiley, i don't know how to make them!?)

I hope that you have fun reading and let me know if this chapter works, because it is slightly different than the previous chapters!

Chapter 12 – The Confessional

* * *

He walked through the forest; he could feel the grass between his toes and under his feet. He couldn't remember that he had taken his sneakers off. He couldn't even remember if he was wearing sneakers, and he most certainly couldn't remember where they were now. He looked down on himself and he looked for something else he might be missing but there wasn't anything to trace. It all just seemed wrong; he wasn't in his usual attire. He was wearing jeans with a shirt, he couldn't remember the last time he had been dressed this casually. He couldn't remember the last time he had been here; it must have been in another life. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked around peacefully. He hadn't been in such a state of mind in the longest time. It must also have been in another lifetime, he told himself. He at once felt tranquil and in peace with the forest. Something he never had experienced before, he had never walked through a forest in this manner. He felt his thoughts leave him; he felt his soul lighten up for strange reasons. He laughed at the thought of him having a soul. That was a thing he had giving up for a long time ago for something much more valuable for him. The thought of containing it was different back then than what it actually felt like now, now that he almost had obtained it. Was it even worth it? He didn't know.

He suddenly saw a shadow pass right him right in front of his eyes. It was impossible for a black shadow like the one he saw to move around in a place such as this. The light was everywhere, how could this shadow escape the light. He searched for the shadow followed it where he thought he had seen it, but it was nowhere to be spotted. It had escaped. Even in the great light of the forest it seemed possible for a shadow to escape.

That was when he noticed the forest was empty; there was no sign of life as he had walked through the forest. No life except the movement of the trees as they were shook by the gentle wind, and the sounds of the lake stirring somewhere in the distance. Nothing…

Then he saw it again, it disappeared behind some trees. He stood still expecting for it to attack, it was a pure reflects of him to think like that and switch over to his observant and attentive mode. But something told him that what ever it was it wasn't going to attack, it was the voice of something he also had abandoned a long time ago. He wasn't used to hear that voice now, it had been too long and he didn't know if he could trust it. He continued to walk through the forest until the voice reached his ears.

"_Kazuya…" _it called out to him, he could hear the voice clearly, and it was a different voice than the one he had heard before. It was gentle, it was tranquil it was at peace. He had heard the same voice whisper into his ear in the morning hours many years before. The voice seemed so distant now, he had longed for the voice many times. Again it called out for him, this time he didn't know where it came from and it came from all directions at once. Her voice echoed through the forest, the trees shook gently when they heard her sweet voice. It was almost like they grew and reached out to the skies when they heard her voice. Kazuya continued to walk when he had passed the trees where he saw the shadow disappear, he felt someone take his hand from behind him. It was a soft hand it had touched his hand before, he knew the hand. He could recognize that hand any time. Again the voice called out to him, as if his name was the sweetest tune in the world. Her voice was sweet anything she would say would always be said with that same sweet voice. This time he heard the voice behind him, she had whispered into his ear.

He turned around and saw her in the distant; she was standing in the clearing in the middle of the wood. The light shone on her skin and her skin lit up, it was as if it had been touched by fire and had been ignited. She looked majestic as she stood there her face turned up towards the sun as it blessed her skin with its soft and warm rays. Her black hair moved in the wind like a vast black ocean.

When he finally realized it was her, he started to move, he ran towards her but when she saw him coming she turned her back to him and started to walk. Why was she moving away from him? Why was she running from him? Why did she turn her back to him? It was him! Couldn't she see it was him?

He followed her through the dense and luscious woods; everything was green and her figure was often engulfed by the trees and she would disappeared. But every time he felt lost, her sweet voice would call out to him. Her voice was like a sirens, calling him with her sweet voice and he like a sailor would set course her in her direction. He knew she lead him to his own destruction and he followed her sweet voice willingly. He followed her voice many places, it lead him everywhere in the forest.

He finally spotted her figure standing by the lake shore; she was standing by the shore where the waves could reach her toes and feet. She stood quietly looking up towards the skies. When a twig broke under his feet she looked over her shoulder and saw him approach her slowly and gently, precisely the way he had done it the first time. She had been scared like a deer in a clearing and reacted the same and he would approach her like one, for he didn't want to scare her. He himself wanted to see such a beautiful elegant and majestic creature and even touch it if it allowed him. A smile crept on her lips. When he finally reached her he could smell her scent, it was as sweet as it ever had been to him. When he reached out to her to touch her hand once again, she smiled and became black dust. The black dust blew past his eyes and it forced him to close his eyes, he could feel the difference something was wrong. When he opened his eyes the fertile woods had turned into dried and dead trees with black leaves laying everywhere on the ground. The ground was no longer green and filled with grass as it had been only moments before. The ground was plagued by cracks as it had become hard and dry, it would no longer carry the colourful flowers nor the beautiful majestic and fertile trees, which could only appear majestic in their manifestation. The black leaves where pushed around on the ground by the harsh wind and twirled into the air. They only went where the wind would take them. The great oasis had been taken by the dessert. The sun that glowed so full of life and warmth had become a black lifeless orb, it spread no life and no pleasure. The lake that once provided the woods with its peaceful whispers which the wind carried out throughout the forest had died. It had dried; its once beautiful blue waters were gone now replaced with sand. Sand that was course and made his feet bleed as it blew over his feet. She again called out to him but it wasn't her voice it was a hoarse voice, it was just as unkind and rough as the wind and the sand. She had whispered it silently into his ear. Kazuya turned and saw the terrible truth, he saw that she no longer was herself, and it was a mere illusion showing its true colours.

Kazuya jolted up in his bed as he felt the sweat trickle down his body, what was unknown to his knowledge was the fact that a woman was lying somewhere else and her eyes had flickered. A smiled curled her lips upwards as she was satisfied, he had heard her whispers.

It had been nothing but a dream, it had been nothing but a dream he tried to persuade himself into believing. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head buried in his hands. Why had he dreamed it now? What did it mean? He hadn't dreamed like this in ages. Did she possess more power over him than he knew of?

But it never ended like that, this was different. He never got what he wanted but he saw her and her voice was never coarse, not to him. He felt guilt. That was how it used to end, with guilt. There was no other feeling that was so unfamiliar to him than guilt. That was the true nature. She would touch his cheek and run her hand down to his chin. He could feel her touch it was real, Kazuya thought and touched his cheek where she once had laid her hand so softly upon him. It was real to him. He wished he could crawl back into her arms again. Then she would look into his eyes and smile and then she would kiss him. But just in that moment she would become stiff, she would move back and look into his eyes. She would lift her hands and see them covered in blood. He would look at her in disbelief, she would meet his eyes again only now they blamed him, but she wouldn't pronounce a syllable. She would only look at him. He would catch her before she fell, not knowing why she was bleeding; he would fall despondent to the ground on his knees. He held her tightly every time, rocking back and forth with her in his arms. He could feel her warm blood on his own body as it soaked through his clothes. She would only look at him and he would kiss her face again and again, he would repeat _"don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes"_ again and again to her. He would look desperately at her as her eyes would close and her body would become cold. As she had given her life away he would see the woods around him be engulfed in fire. He would hold her tightly, as the fire grew. It was the choice he had made. Soon her body would disappear and he would scream her name into the air, and the fire would grow bigger as if it fed upon the very name he had pronounced.

It tormented his soul, kept him up late at night. Never a peace of mind, this was what he had doomed himself to; this was the path he had chosen. The price he had paid for it was too big, and the results couldn't make up for the price he had paid. He feared that the results would never measure up with what he had given up and he was very well aware of the fact that they never would. He had doomed himself to eternal misery. It wouldn't let him go until he had paid his price, there was no escaping. Fate had already dug his grave and soon he would lay six feet under.

He was alone and would be alone…

The phone rang and broke the heavy silence and shattered his thoughts. It was a problem he couldn't think of later. But it was very well known that he would never return to those thoughts unless he was forced to it, but he wouldn't do it even if his life dependent on it. He would rather be rid of his life than to ever let his mind cross such retched thoughts ever again. They tore his soul apart. Even when he didn't possess a shred that looked like anything that could resemble a soul. He picked his phone up and heard a husky voice talk, he could only reply twice. Once to confirm that it was him before the secrets were spilled, the second time he was confirming his arrival shortly.

They had reacted on code black, code black? How could they have reacted on it as he knew the only two? Who else could it be and then it struck him, but it couldn't be possible, he thought and hurried.

He stood in the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked at the many scars he had on his body, what had he done to deserve such a life. He had only lusted for power; he had only wanted to do what he did the best.

Was it a crime to have ambition?

Only he carried the demons of his past and it had become a burden too heavy to carry, even for his shoulders. He didn't know how much longer he could carry it; he doubted himself and his choice. But now he had no choice, this was the life he had doomed himself to, destiny had set his track.

There was no turning back, not now, not when he was so close.

Kazuya walked rapidly through the white hallways, the men he met on his way greeted him quickly almost saluting him. He didn't notice their gesture as his mind was occupied by reaching the designated room as fast as possible. He had never before noticed how long the hallways were, and he entertained himself with the funny thought that of all the colours they could be painted, they were painted white. He finally reached the designated room 2046, it was heavily guarded as the rules acquired, they couldn't be trusted to handle it on their own. Therefore he was to be called in any case of its appearance or the least suspicion. He wasn't aware of the fact that this building or facility as he rather would refer to it had so many rooms.

All for the same purpose.

When the door was opened he saw further four guards standing inside, all heavily armed. Even when there wasn't any need for it, even when she posed no danger they feared her. She sat in the chair her head hang low heavily, as she was heavily sedated. She was wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts and a white tank top, her black hair was a great contrast to the white clothing she was wearing. Her hair fell over her shoulders and covered the most of her upper body. It almost looked like she had been hospitalised, but this facility wished nothing well for her. Her arms were strapped down tightly to the armrests; her legs were strapped down to the seat she was sitting on. Even her feet had been tied to the legs of the chair even her upper body was strapped to the chairs back. It was the only support she had that prevented her from falling together. He saw the plastic snakes run from the devices and crawl under her skin, they poisoned her. They had already filled her body with poison, but he doubted if it was the only thing that poisoned her. His face revealed no emotion but his fists declared his state of mind.

"Get out" he told the men standing in the room "and lock the door from the outside" he told the last of them. He nodded and Kazuya waited till he heard him punch the code in so the door was locked and secured. They all wondered why they had been ordered to leave the subject which they had strong orders to supervise and never leave it out of sight. But who were they to argue with their employer and the fact was that they were more than happy to leave him alone with her. After all she carried it too, what threat could she pose to him? He who also was a carrier.

He walked slowly to the devices and turned them all off one by one. There were many devices some of them showed her brain activity, her heart rate and pulse the others had a more simple task, they were to drug her. Keep her sedated and unconscious; she was to be kept neutralised. He pulled the chair from the wall and placed it in front of her as he sat down on it a deep sigh left him. He started to untie her feet and then her legs, he felt her skin it was cold almost as cold as a lifeless persons skin would be. He untied her arms and caressed her arm, her veins clearly showed through her pale skin. He didn't know how long they had kept her here and how long it had taken them to call him.

Kazuya untied her from the chairs back and she fell forwards as she no longer received any support and still was unconscious, there was no will nor a chair's back holding her up and against the chair. Kazuya hurriedly leaned forward to catch her, her head landed on his shoulder and she stirred as her head came to contact with his shoulder.

"It took you time to get here…" she spoke gently into his ear, he took his own jacket off and wrapped her into it before he lifted her away from his shoulder and pushed her back into her chair. She knew it was him even before she had seen him, she knew no one else would come for her, at least not in this place no one would risk their life trying to get through a facility like this, and what would their price be, her? He sat in his own chair and continued to caress her arm.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her, he looked at her as her eyes once again flickered and only opened half.

"I'll be fine…" she answered him and saw some of the concern leave his eyes, a little smile lifted the corner of his lips up. They had both come to the same agreement; there was no need for violence.

"Where am I?" she asked him he looked at her and pulled the corner of his mouth up as he continued to caress her.

"I can't answer that question," he answered her simply and continued to caress her arm.

"What can't you tell me?" she asked, she started to move but felt the plastic tubes pull in her. She placed a hand on them one at the time and pulled them all out. The pain was to see in her eyes, a little blood ran through the holes, and now she had four spots that all were red with her blood. She looked at him and felt that she could see him clearly for the first time since she woke up…

"White," she spoke softly when she saw the colour of his clothes "It doesn't suit you," she stated as she straightened her back. She had never seen him wear white, and when it came to it, it didn't suit him.

"It doesn't suit you either," he said shortly answering her little statement.

"Well none of us are innocent" she stated and got up on her feet, the jacket fell of her shoulders and she followed it shortly. Only she wouldn't hit the floor, Kazuya had already gotten up from his chair and grabbed her.

"Take it easy" he told her and placed her back in the chair, and again wrapped her in the white jacket. He sat down in his own chair again and he didn't speak. He didn't know what she wanted from him, even though he knew what she wanted. He couldn't give it to her.

"How much did you drug me?" she asked him sitting in the chair. She could feel the fog clear in her mind and things weren't blurry anymore.

"They don't want people like you and me around," he stated as he looked at her she didn't look up at him, she continued to look down. But she had stirred when he said people like you and me. Did he know, she wondered, of course he did maybe someone had ratted.

"Why did you do it?" he said lifting the papers up so she could see them "You saw what it had done to me, and what it was doing to me. Why did you do it?" he asked her, confusion had clouded his mind and thoughts. Nothing seemed clear, her of all people.

"You left me no choice, I had no choice" she whispered under her breath.

"So this is it?" he asked her hoping she would say no.

"This is it" she answered him almost whispering, he had closed his eyes waiting for her answer a deep sigh left him and his shoulders fell when he heard her answer.

"I'm tired of the loneliness" he confessed to her while he had his head buried in his hands, his voice wasn't as strong as it had been before, this very moment his voice broke into pieces. He was worn out. His voice didn't hold the same power as it had done before, he didn't speak out her name like he had done once before, a long time ago.

"I know" she said in a low voice, she touched his hand gently. He held her hand with both of his hands. She got up and stood in front of him, the jacket fell onto the chair. He caressed her fingers and her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're more beautiful than I remember you" he confessed once again.

"Kazuya…" she spoke gently "you're telling me this while I'm drugged" she said jokingly.

"I'm tired Kazuya" she spoke again her voice was very low and held no strength, her voice barely managed to utter those words. She sat in his lap "I need to rest…" she confessed to him as she sat in his lap.

Kazuya looked up at her, she looked tired, he could see the small wrinkles in her skin and the dark rings under her eyes. Yet all signs of fears, quarrels, hardships and heartache faded away when ever he looked at her.

"I need to go home and you to yours, you'll never find tranquillity in this state" she told him, when she saw the longing in his eyes.

"Home? I've never had one…" he confessed to her, she looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe the words he just had spoken. Never had a home? He lied to himself and what was worse he had gotten better to it over time.

"I wasn't lucky unlike you" he told her as he returned from the faraway place he had fled to, to seek refuge not even it could shelter him from his worries. No one and no place gave him peace nor could it.

"You had your chance" she stated to him in a cold and indifferent voice, he tried to lie to her. how could he possibly dignify lying to her when she knew the truth.

"She offered you one but you refused " she told him, he looked up at her puzzled by why she had said she.

"I had a chance?!" he questioned her in return, he was bewildered by her reaction. He thought that she of all should know that he never had a chance nor was he eve granted a chance "A choice, that never was mine to make! An option I never had the chance to take!" he answered her angrily he turned his eyes away from her, he felt deceived. She of all people he never felt he had to justify his actions for, for she understood him she knew and all he had to do was look at her and she would understand the conflicts he suffered under.

"You always had a choice, don't blame it on anything else but your hesitancy and doubt…" she exclaimed and stated clearly to him that she no longer would believe in the colourful world he had told her of nor would she believe his lies that granted her such pleasure, peace and tranquillity.

Yet she knew she would rather believe and be in his world and feel the warm embrace of his lies and illusions, for they had comforted her the most at night. When the owl howled lonely in its pursuit of a partner and the unmerciful cold night air rushed people home to the arms of the ones they loved the most.

The darkness created room for all, and yet it tormented those souls which were alone at night in the unmerciful darkness. Whispering their secrets into the dark as the night attentively would lay an ear to their quarrels and heartaches and comfort them with dreams of a better tomorrow. He knew he had had his chance but why couldn't he have it now, for many nights he had whispered his desires. He had laid sleepless many nights whispering over and over again into the night and seeking comfort in the cover of the night and yet the moon refused to shine on him.

They sat silently enjoying the silence together, for once.

"Stay" his words broke the silence and hung heavily in the air. All of the sudden the silence had been polluted by his words, the silence was unbearable now.

"You know I can't" she spoke silently but her words were heavier than his, if compared. He had only asked but she had rejected, the feeling of rejection was heavier for the both of them than a question unanswered. The golden locket dangled in front of him, he took it into his hands and turned it. He opened it and saw two pictures inside of it. One of them belonged to him the other belonged to her. She smiled when she saw him looking into the locket.

"I never took it out" she explained to him as he was staring at the picture that belonged to him "how could I?".

He closed the heart and let it once again hang around her neck. Kazuya ran his hand up and down her back; she sat silently letting him run his hand up and down. She somehow had missed the feeling of his hand running up and down her back and yet she didn't know what feelings it released in her. She had longed for a moment like this, she remembered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Your hair is longer" he spoke and continued to run his fingers through her hair. She did look older, but she had grown more beautiful with time. Something he believed to be impossible for her.

"Do you like it?" she asked him with a little smile on her lips, he smiled when he saw the look in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked down and away from him. He lifted his hand and was about to pull it back when she suddenly held his hand. She kissed his palm and looked at him. Kazuya stretched his neck and kissed her. Just the taste of her lips was enough to make him insane. They continued to kiss and her hair caressed his face. He realized what he had missed.

"It's nice" he spoke quietly to her and answered her question as he ran his hand through her hair.

"How long do I have to stay?" she finally asked him and got up, breaking any contact with him. None of them wanted this moment to come, but they both knew that it couldn't last they had chosen differently like so many years ago and now they had to part once again.

"I'd keep you if I could" he said and got up from the chair as well "But I can't, can I?" he asked her and she simply nodded no.

"Then you are free to go" he said and lifted his arm and pointed towards the door. He stood by the wall and leaned up against it he crossed his arms as he saw her walk towards the door. She walked to the door and placed her hand on the door handle, she looked over her shoulder and saw him standing by the wall he was staring up he stood there silently starring at the ceiling. She walked to him and embraced him. She exhaled deeply when he had wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I've missed you" she whispered into his ear. Kazuya's eyes widened when he heard her say those words. He looked at her and into her eyes. He found all the answers he had sought. He wrapped the jacket around her and pulled her in he placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he let go of her.

She had told him everything he needed to know, from that moment and on there wouldn't be any regrets. This was simply how it had to be, they couldn't change anything and they just had to fulfil their destinies. She walked to the door and turned around to see him one last time.

"I can't let you go" he stated when he saw her standing by the door. She looked at him in disbelief but when she saw the look in his eyes she understood what he had meant.

"Then I'll have to fight my way out" she spoke silently and he nodded in reply. He walked to the door and punched the code in and she stepped into the white hall. All of the guards were dressed in the black, they all stood out. They had nowhere to hide from her eyes. They all raised their weapons and were about to fire when she attacked them. She left them lifeless one after the other. Kazuya walked to the doorway when he no longer could hear any noises of battle or cries of battle.

He walked into the hall and found all of them lifeless. They were scattered all around, she had even punched holes into the walls. She was going to cost him a lot of money to repair all the damage she had left behind once again.

He stepped over the many bodies, with his hands casually placed in his pockets.

Much had changed, he realized as he walked through the hall and saw their bodies scattered all around him.


	14. Chapter 13 The Hardest Part

AN:

Hi! I'm back with another update. Personally I'll say that this was one of the more difficult chapters for me to write! I've tried to portray Lee and Sakura's a bit I'd say unbalanced or problematic relationship, and on the same time giving an different angle on Lee as well, so do tell me what I need to improve on to make it even better.

But long live music and Quentin Tarantino! They are both great inspirational resources for me!

Good to see your back iRock421, I missed your reviews!

Your theories are very interesting but I won't say if you got it right, but you're in for one hell of a surprise. I think I wrote too much already, but hang in there and read you'll find out soon enough.

And you seriously love this fic? I'm really flattered and I'm literally blushing :)

I hope you're out there somewhere reading Darial Kuznetsova, because this painting is going to get a lot more interesting and messy. I hope that you review and tell me what you think.

And also many thanks to Sailortsukichan for adding this story to your list of favourite fics!

I hope you have a good time reading and feel free to write a review!

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything or any part of the items mentioned below I only got inspired by their respective and awesome works!!!!

_T__he scene in the bar is inspired by Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill vol. 2._

_Chapter name inspired by Coldplay song The hardest part from the album X&Y__ which is the original but I got inspired by their live performance on the album Leftrightleftrightleft, there are lines from the song disguised as sentences in this chapter!_

_Second song inspiration from Fix You also by Coldplay and from the album X&Y, lines form the song can be found disguised as a part of the conversation between the characters. _

Chapter 13 – The Hardest Part

* * *

Sakura walked out on the street in front of the building where she been held captive. She looked around in the darkness she didn't know how long she had been held captive, it could be hours to days, had she missed her match? She thought. No she had come too far for it to happen she clutched his white jacket closer around her body. She recognized the place and started to head back to the hotel; the wind was cold and stung her bare skin. With every step she took she was reminded of the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She continued to walk down the street and people noticed her turning their heads when they walked past her.

"What are you staring at!" she spat at a couple walking past her, she continued walking down the street she looked up and saw the many neon boards shining in the dark. Soon all the colours blended in her mind and the lights became brighter and brighter. Sakura bended over a bush and felt her stomach turn as she threw what she had eaten up. Sakura dried her mouth and breathed in heavily she didn't know for how many hours she hadn't eaten and felt her legs tremble beneath her, she had no energy left in her whole body. She couldn't do it anymore it was tearing her apart, she just wanted to die. She forced herself back up on her feet again she started to move her legs mechanically; she had to move if she wanted to stay alive she couldn't give up not now.

Most of the competitors found themselves in the darkness of the bar after a day with brawls and bruises. They were all trying to drink their way out from their miseries, the young competitors kept their fire burning by drinking and arguing which of them would beat the other up in the next tournament. They all sat there drinking their sorrows away, their dreams had been shattered none of them was in the finals only one man that sat among them was in the finals and his fate would be decided soon.

He hadn't seen her since he had left her alone in the hotel room he wasn't worried, or so he told himself as he emptied another glass, it had been two days now but she had disappeared a lot since they had come to an agreement but she always returned back safely. He poured more from the bottle that stood in the middle of the table. He had found the hotel room somewhat torn apart, something had happened and he didn't know what it could have been her temper. She had a lot of it and he was sure of it even if he only had known her a small amount of time, she was much different than her past self. He would even dare to say that she was the opposite of her former self, she used to be calm and serene and only fought when it was necessary and if she had no options left. Now her persona had changed completely, she would pick a fight if she had the chance and she wasn't calm and serene anymore, at least not as calm and serene as she used to be but now she was tranquil in a ghost like way. As if she knew what would happen as if she knew the outcome of the day in advance. But how could he judge her persona he had not known her greatly in the past, he had only known about her existence through his brother. He had the hardest time believing it was her but it was when she lifted the bangs from her eyes and revealed that gorgeous face of hers, any one could have recognised her within seconds and he wandered how long it had taken Kazuya to recognize her, the beauty he used to adore so much. If only he had known that she would be in his arms in the end…

He saw a figure making its way towards him and he poured yet another drink in himself. He knew her to well, he had had a hot affair with her once and she was hard to oversee dressing in the slutty way she did. He had loved her outgoing sexuality and no shame, she was who she was and she used her sexuality to get what she wanted. He had found her exotic when he was younger; she was different than the grey mice's from his everyday life. She was exuberant strutting around in practically nothing and now sitting in the dark he couldn't understand why he had found her so attractive now she seemed like nothing but a cheap whore.

She sat down next to him and extended her leg so it went through his legs, she rubbed her leg against his leg and touched his over arms with her hand. Lee didn't look up he kept staring at his drink as he twirled the substance around in the glass. She didn't notice his indifference and kept trying to seduce him once more, she whispered in his ears hoping he would respond to her slick voice. He had always been like this, acting like he was better than her and that she should be grateful to him for having picked her. He was worse than her when it came to playing hard to get and yet she didn't know when she was defeated. She loved the challenge she told herself and she knew she was going to win for she couldn't resist the silver haired man.

Instead he murmured something that shocked her, but she kept on trying to seduce him she wouldn't retreat as the losing party. He sat silently as she continued to stroke his arms and whispered all kind of things into his ear, he wondered why she had come to him now. He was one of the finalists to participate in the quarter-finals, she obviously had smelled the money and power that could come his way and she obviously didn't want to miss out on the chance. He was successful enough he had his own company now he only needed to take the Mishima zaibatsu and then he could die in peace.

Why he was sitting in the goddamn bar himself he didn't know, he was miserable and the worse part was that he had gotten used to the wretched feeling. No matter how many women he pleasured himself with no matter how much money he made it was never enough, he never gained any happiness. So he turned to the bottle and decided to drown all his sorrows, for what were his chances, he had not seen the same sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle she had had many years ago, when she started an affair with his so-called brother, and yet he deceived himself into believing that he had seen a little of that sparkle the last time he saw her. That smile on her lips had seemed genuine no one could fake a true smile. He just wanted to run his hand through her long hair and taste her lips again, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't remember when he had become such a weakling, since when had he become such a romantic longing for the same woman when he could choose between thousands of women. He hated what she did to him, she always managed to creep into his mind and when she first had he couldn't think of anything else. His thoughts led him from her beautiful black hair to her crimson lips and those legs, he loved her legs her silk like skin. Lee darted his head up as if he had been awoken from a dream, a dream he would have loved to stay in, and he had been awakened by the voice of a nightmare. She continued to whisper things into his ears and she threw her hair back while she laughed mechanically, pretending she was having a good time.

He looked at the door go up and he saw a petite white figure walking in, it was her there was no doubt. She walked to the bar and sat down on a bar chair.

"Can I have a glass of water, please" she said quietly, many competitors lifted their eyebrows upon seeing her walk in she was only dressed in shorts and a top much to cold for a cold and merciless night in Tokyo. Lee followed her closely with his eyes as the bartender tended to her request. He didn't even notice Anna move in closer to him her leg touching his legs and her hand stroking his chest and all he could think of was; he hoped that she hadn't notice him sitting in the darkness with that red snake crawling all over him. She looked up as she had swallowed a little of the water, she looked over her shoulder and he knew she was looking at him. He saw disgust painted all over her face, she finished the rest of her glass and whispered something to the bartender who nodded, and she got up from the chair clutching the jacket closer to her self. He saw there was blood on her white clothes she had been tainted, that clear and beautiful idol of his had been tainted. She looked at him and he could see the sorrow in her eyes, she turned and walked out of the bar. Lee pushed Anna back down in her chair and walked out of the bar. He ran after her, but he was forced to have patience when he took the elevator. When it finally stopped he ran down the hallway he stopped midway when he saw a figure lying in the middle of the hall, he walked to her and turned her over. He checked for pulse she was alive she had just passed out. He didn't look around to find a reason to why she was lying on the floor; he picked her up and opened the door to her room. He looked around in the room they had cleaned it up and all the articles that had been shattered were replaced. No one would ever know what had happened except the walls; he wondered how the hotel management had cleaned the place up since he hadn't told them that it was torn apart. She was the only one who could tell him what had happened and then hopefully who had cleaned the place up afterwards. He stroked her forehead gently, he looked down her body she had dirt and blood on her white clothes. He looked at her bare feet he lifted her feet lightly and examined them she didn't have any cuts just small cracks from walking on the asphalt, nothing she would die of. His eyes travelled to the legs he had become a doting adorer of and had become addicted to the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his fingers. He noticed some wounds he never had seen before on her legs, she had been penetrated by something but her wounds were already healing, no wonder it was only one of the perks.

He examined the jacket she held on to so dearly, it looked very familiar to him and he only wished that it wasn't his, he couldn't have her again he wouldn't allow it, she was his now.

He pulled a chair up to her and caressed her temple gently her eyes seemed to flutter slowly and he pulled the covers over her. Her body seemed to relax a little when it felt the heat from the covers. He continued to caress her temple then her eyes fluttered once again, she shot her eyes open and grabbed his hand preventing him from caressing her temple. She stared at him as if she couldn't recognize him and when her eyes had recognized him she relaxed.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, Sakura looked at him with a darkened expression.

"You're asking me what happened to me? I thought you would know…" she spat back at him sitting up. She got up from the bed dropping the jacket on the bed Lee saw the marks on her arm immediately, she didn't only have them on her legs. She walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She opened the fridge looking for something to eat she hadn't eaten anything for she didn't know how long and they had fed her with something she didn't know of, her body kept screaming for food and begged her to rest. She took an apple when she noticed a sandwich lying in there. She couldn't remember ever making it she looked at him, it could have been him. She walked back to the bed and sat across from him, he leaned in to her and did something she hadn't expected he hugged her. He held on to her tightly and he cursed himself for being so weak, cursed himself for not being able to resist her for not being able to restrain himself. Sakura began to relax but when the smell of alcohol reached her she stiffened he had had one to many.

Lee pulled back and lighted a cigarette a pathetic try to regain some shred of dignity. He walked to the glass doors and let the cold wind in. She opened the sandwich and found her favourite contents in it, they had never, how could he have known? Lee couldn't, only he knew why did he have to make things more difficult than they were already? That had always been his problem he always wanted everything but there was one thing he wanted above everything and he would leave anyone behind to gain it, so she had learned the hard way. She sighed and began to eat the sandwich. She saw Lee turn around from the corner of her eyes. He once again had those same questioning eyes.

"You were the one to take a sample of my blood what made you think that others wouldn't find out" she spat at him knowing she had answered the question that lingered in his mind

"You actually think that I was the one to hang you out!" he spat back at her not caring enough to look at her "It never crossed your mind that maybe everyone are in his pocket" he spoke to her as if it was a well known fact. Sakura looked up at him confused of how he had reached to the conclusion by himself, she had offered him no evidence of it was his brother and yet she knew she had walked in with the all the evidence he needed.

He took a bite of the sandwich from her hands and chewed on it she took another and offered him more. If he had known where it came from he wouldn't have chewed on it with such tranquillity. They sat silently eating the sandwich both of them afraid of the outcome if they spoke to each other. She took the last bit of the sandwich and when he looked at her she showed him her empty hand, which was all she had to offer him. He discarded the paper and she could see in his eyes that he demanded something else from her now. He kissed her hands and leaned in and stopped, he was only inches away from her mouth, he watched her crimson red lips and looked into her eyes. She could see he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and yet he had stopped himself.

"How many drinks did you have?" she asked him as she again could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What did Kazuya want from you?" he answered her question with a question, she could clearly hear the doubt in his voice he didn't trust her in his company.

"It's between him and me," she answered Lee to his question; Lee looked directly at her when she answered his question with that answer. He should have known better than to trust this woman, she was no better nor different than the other women he had met. She was just as deceptive and he couldn't even tell when she was lying or when she was telling the truth. He could sense that she was far away already just by mentioning his name, she disappeared in her own mind.

"You want me to trust you then tell me the truth," he demanded from her.

"What truth do you want to hear, what happened or the truth you really want to hear? Tell me Lee, tell me!" she screamed pulling back. Lee was filled with anger and he usually used to keep the rule of never hitting a woman, but the mixture of rage and him almost being drunk was a difficult combination to beat. He threw her on the bed and seated himself on her, he held her throat with one hand and pointed his index and middle finger at her with his other fingers clutched. Sakura didn't get time enough to move but she had to admit that he was pretty good and fast even when he was halfway drunk.

"What kind of a game are you playing?" he screamed at her, he didn't know what was the truth and what was a lie anymore and she only made reality more blurry.

"I'm not the one who started it I'm just playing along on the game your family started!" she spat at him barely able to breath she had to think twice before she spoke "And I'm not the one who sold the partner" Sakura tried to talk back but she felt the difficulty as she had less and less air in her lungs.

"You still think I gave him the test results?" Lee screamed making his grip tighter and tighter "And you say that I don't trust you" he spat at her with melancholy in his voice. He let go of her throat and she breathed in deeply feeling the blessed feeling of air in her lungs. He continued to sit on top of her, he didn't speak even if he chose to speak to her he didn't know what to say. Sakura had gotten soft eyes for what she feared the most was happening and she feared even more that it already had happened.

Lee placed his hands on her face and held her head in his hands he held her tightly so she almost couldn't move; she couldn't move away from him all she could do was close her eyes. She closed her eyes she didn't want to look at him she didn't want to see his eyes, Lee would tell her lies just like Kazuya had, he too would deceive her and leave her broken hearted not caring if she would survive it or if she would die from heartache. She had died once she knew how it felt, it didn't hurt to die and it most certainly wasn't hard to do. He forced her to open her eyes she looked at him, she didn't care any longer if he would lie to her or tell her the truth, it didn't matter any more she would leave when time would come.

"I love you…" he told her, his alcoholic breath tickled her nose and she felt her stomach turn again, he didn't even know what he was saying and he most certainly wouldn't remember it tomorrow she told herself. The words shocked her of all the things that could happen, the most unbearable thing had happened. It was all a part of the package, the Lee Chaolan package. All the time her mind was occupied she didn't notice Lee's searching eyes, he searched her eyes for the spark or some kind of a relieve. He leaned in to kiss her but she looked away from him in disgust, he had no control over himself. He let go of her and took a step back he started to make his way to the door when he heard her say something.

"You didn't come for me…" was all she said while tears ran down her cheeks, the most unbearable thing had happened she had fallen in love with him, and he closed the door behind him as he continued to walk down the hallway, he didn't even care to look back at her for if he had he would have gotten all the answers he had sought. He entered the elevator as he supported himself to the wall and all that while all he could think of was her words, he hadn't come for her. How could he have come for her? He would have gotten killed and what good would it have done he didn't have the abilities she did, the same curse running through her veins the same as Kazuya.

Sakura was standing in the fighting arena she had already arrived now they were waiting for Lee. She hadn't seen him since he left last night and she hoped he wouldn't come. When the crowd rose from their seats, she knew he had arrived the clapping shouting and screaming coming from the crowd couldn't mean anything else. She turned around to see him he walked casually on the platform that rose above the crowd, he looked like he didn't care and nothing mattered. He walked into the ring and the wrought-iron gate was closed behind him. One of them would leave victoriously, that meant one of them lost consciousness, gave up or died.

None of them would give up, only leaving two options behind.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled heavily as she prepared herself for the fight she watched Lee closely as he moved around the arena. He was smoking as always, he threw the cigarette and stepped on it as he took his leather jacket off. She knew she should be aware of his speed, it was his most dangerous trait, he could deliver several blows within minutes. He knew he had to watch out for her every move he had seen what she could do, she was the most dangerous opponent in the tournament even more than Kazuya and Jin. You could never be sure of reading her the right way.

They both walked into the middle of the arena, he looked at her and met her eyes. She looked at him as if she was the one who had been hurt. The light illuminated her figure and cast several shadows around her. Lee smirked it was just like her persona, she shifted personality without warning one minute she was brutal, cold and indifferent and the next moment, the next moment she almost seemed caring and gentle. She had misled him and abused him. Sakura stood in front of him wearing a tank top and jeans, he knew the woman didn't wear any dresses mostly pants and tank tops. She wanted to demonstrate that she was just as tough as the men participating in the tournament; Lee smirked to himself when he thought of it. The locket was dangling from her neck shining brightly in the strong light.

It felt like a lifetime for Lee as he stood in front of Sakura eagerly waiting to hear the bell to go off and start the match.

Suddenly he saw Sakura move in front of him, the bell must have gone off without him hearing it. He blocked her kicks stepping back a little by the force she used in her kicks. He waited for the next wave of attacks and when she moved forward to again attack him with kicks he stepped aside grabbing one of her hands he bent it behind her back and as he was about to force it out of place, Sakura turned on her heels and delivered a punch to his stomach. Lee let go of her wrist as he felt the air stream out of him.

He stood straight up again when he saw her standing still, she was waiting for him waiting on his attack. Lee ran towards and she anticipated a frontal attack but when the both of them were about to collide Lee stepped aside and kicked her back fiercely. Sakura fell to her knees when she felt the power from his kick, Lee kicked her on her side and she fell to the cold floor. She rolled to the side when she saw Lee's foot coming towards her, she couldn't escape his second kick and she took a hold of his foot sweeping her other leg under his foot he fell to the floor and she rose again as she spat a little blood out. Lee was on his feet again he stood waiting for her and she walked slowly up to him and she attacked him with a wave of punches he evaded them but he had not foreseen her kick, she kicked him in the stomach again and as he bent over a little she placed a knee in his face. Forcing him up again and once again she kicked him in the stomach pushing him into the wrought-iron wall.

She punched him once and he spat blood out, she got ready to punch him once again but he grabbed her hand and directed the punch into the wrought-iron wall. He punched her quickly three times on her side. She fell to her side and Lee saw his chance, it wasn't what they had agreed upon but he would rather give her a beating in the ring instead of outside the ring. He sat on her ready to punch her when she delivered a head butt, Lee stumbled away from her. She rolled onto her stomach and rose from the floor. Before she could rise from the floor Lee attacked once again, he placed a knee in her stomach and pulled her up. He punched her once and saw her fight to stay on her feet. She straightened herself up and waited on his attack he moved forward and lifted his foot to kick her, she stopped his kick in mid air and punched him on his side. He knew she had a firm grip on his leg and he lifted his other foot kicking her in her side and she fell to the floor once again, he moved slowly toward her waiting for her to get up when she didn't he bent down to his knees one leg was resting on his knee and the other in a 90 degrees angle. He lifted her by her collar he lifted his fist and looked into her eyes. He saw everything that he had ever wanted to know in her eyes in that very moment. He knew the battle was decided. She swept her leg underneath his legs making him fall to the ground. She sat on him punching him several times, tears were running down her cheek they moisturised his cheek and he felt the teardrops fall on his skin like a blessing. She finally delivered the last punch knocking him out.

She stood up and looked at him, she was loosing control she didn't mean to hurt him so badly yet she had injured him badly. She dried her mouth for blood as she heard the speakers announcing her the winner of the battle.

The crowd was already leaving they had seen the blood bath they had acted like Neanderthals; they had won and lost money nothing was left for them to do and the whole arena was emptied within minutes. She walked towards the medics when she saw the medics walk towards the middle of the arena, she told them they weren't needed they nodded and left them alone in the arena. She sat down patiently and waited for him to wake up, suddenly his eyes began to flutter. He opened his eyes and saw the darkness had fallen around him, nothing was in the state from when he passed out. He ought to be with the medics they usually took care of the beaten , he looked around himself and saw her lying next to him. She was staring up at the stars that appeared once in awhile in the Tokyo sky. Her skin was moist from the battle and it was ignited by the moonlight that fell upon her. She still had the blood on her face, oddly he thought it suited her. Lee rose from the floor and looked at her with disgust. He stood up and tried to walk but he could feel his legs resist under him. He breathed heavily and continued to walk. Sakura got up from the floor and walked towards him, she walked past him picking his jacket up. She handed it over to him he took it almost sneering at her. She walked in front of him clearly he would never forgive her, she shivered when the cold wind ran over the cold metal floors of the arena. He saw her shiver in front of him and he placed his jacket on her shoulders. She stopped as he continued to walk his hand placed nonchalantly in his pocket and a cigarette hanging form his lips. He stopped and looked back at her, there was a smile on her lips. She walked up to him standing only inches apart from him, he could have sworn that very moment that he could feel the warmth radiating from him, she smiled sweetly and he leaned in to kiss her but instead she lighted his cigarette with the lighter she had found in his jackets pocket. She smiled deceptively as he blew smoke in her face. She coughed heavily and had understood what he had said. She leaned in to him letting him carry her weight he stood still holding her weight, she felt his chest rise and fall as he inhaled and blew smoke out. They had agreed upon an unspoken agreement, the differences and their past quarrel were to be set aside to the benefit of success.

Lee sat down on the bed and dried his wet hair, a grumble escaped from his mouth as he had moved to quickly, he couldn't believe that she had beaten him up so violently and he had thought that it would be a friendly match. But she had surprised him and it didn't make him wonder she had done so the little time he had known her. She walked into the room ready to dress his wounds, he watched her closely as she once again wrapped a bandage around his chest. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun as she dressed his wounds; she looked much older when her hair was tied up in a bun. He lifted his hand to the back of her head and pulled the pin out that held her hair up. Her hair fell down and over her shoulder it lightly touched his abs and he inhaled quickly as her hair had teased him.

Sakura looked up at him with a gentle smile on her lips, she was leaning in over him as she was dressing his wound and she herself hadn't noticed that she had placed a leg between his legs. Lee lifted her head upwards when she was finished with dressing his wound. She smiled as he stretched his neck and kissed her tasteful lips, he had never tasted anything like her lips before. Sakura leaned more and more in over him forcing him down on the bed, he smirked gladly. She continued to kiss him slowly and passionately leaving him wanting for more every time their lips parted. He had never received such passionate kisses from her before and he knew he didn't need an answer for what he had confessed to her last night, he told himself. She stopped kissing him and rested her weight on her own legs she pulled her tank top off of herself. She unlocked the necklace around her neck and placed it on the nightstand. Lee rose from the bed and placed his hands on her back he messaged her lightly knowing he had kicked her harder than needed during the battle. His touches sent warm shiver through her body and she felt herself relax instantly and unwillingly she threw her head foreword as he continued to message her, her head was almost resting on his shoulders. A little pleasured moaned escaped her lips and Lee aroused by her little moan kissed her stomach, he had stopped messaging her, his hands found their way down to her hips he opened her jeans and pulled them down. Sakura looked at him as he did so, when he had stripped her from her jeans he ran his hands down her legs. He adored her, she was a real person to him with her faults and deficiencies yet she only offered the best of herself to him. He looked up at her and noticed her smiling, he was acting like it was the first time he was exploring her body. That was when he noticed something different about her, her cheeks were lightly red and he discovered the fact that she was blushing. She had suddenly become shy of the way he was exploring her body, she hid her face underneath her long hair. He breathed the scent from her hair in, she smelled like jasmines she smelled like a whole field of jasmine flowers and his blood he loved the raw scent of the sweat that had been mixed with his blood. It suited her. Her scent was pure intoxication for him and she noticed how deeply he was breathing in. She leaned in over him and kissed his neck she showered the kisses down to his chest where she was stopped by the bandages she just had applied to his body. She looked up at him with an apologizing smile on her lips and she kissed the bandage. He pulled her closer in so she was lying on top of him and not resting her weight on her legs and arms. She ran her hands through his hair as she continued to kiss him passionately.

Sakura woke in the morning while the sun stroked her face gently, she felt a hand run up her thigh as it removed the covers from her naked body and she felt his hand stop at her waist. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she moaned happily. She rested her head on his chest and suddenly she stopped breathing it was tomorrow the final battle. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to leave now but she knew she eventually had to and she had nothing to stick around for she told herself.

"Lee, I have a favour to ask from you" she spoke to him with the most gentle voice she possessed and looked up at him, he stopped running his hand through her hair and looked down at her. She lifted her head from his chest and sat up straight on the bed, pulling the covers with her to cover her body.

"What ever happens tomorrow, no matter what you hear and no matter who steps out of the elevator you don't come up. You just wait for the papers to arrive" Lee looked at her with confusion painted on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward as he started to caress her arm, she looked up at him the tears were stinging her in the corner of her eyes.

"You don't come up, no matter what and you don't come looking for me, promise me!" she almost screamed at him, desperate for wanting him to keep what seemed to her a very simple promise.

"What's wrong? Tell me! What are you trying to hide from me?" he asked her shaking her violently. She looked up at him her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she loosened his grip on her and picked the locket up from the nightstand. She locked the locket around her neck and once again it was where it belonged, around her neck.

"You're not taking part in the last" she told him silently Lee only saw her naked back turned to him. The light fell on her and she looked like a classic painting of a woman in desperation as she begged God for help on her knees while a scarce light stroked her face, misleading the viewer to think that the woman's countless cries had been heard. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to take his shirt on and buttoning the buttons "You have to let go, Lee" she said getting up from the bed.

Lee took her hand forcing her to turn around; he looked at her she kept her head bent. Her hair hid her face; Lee brushed her hair away gently

"All I've done during this tournament is wrong and…" Lee once again held her arms not letting her escape him this time "You left the sweetest taste in my mouth and I'm not letting you go that easily, I tend on preserving you" he told her kissing her lightly on her cheek she lifted her head and met his eyes, her eyes were stinging from the tears in the corner of her eyes "I'll fix you" he told her with a crooked smile on his lips, she didn't doubt the sincerity in his voice he seemed determined to at least make an effort. He wouldn't stop at just trying to save her he would save her and he wouldn't stop until he had. He kissed her lightly and held her close, once again breathing her intoxicating scent in.

"You can't save me, Lee" she whispered in a low voice, Lee was oblivious from what she had whispered to him "No one can…"

* * *

Dun dun dun… What will happen next time? Will Lee do as she says? Can he fix her?

Be sure to read the next chapter as I reveal who Sakura is!!!!


End file.
